Tony Whitaker's Pop Culture Years
1960-1961 *The Sam & Friends cast consisting of an early version of Kermit, Yorick, Harry the Hipster, Sam, Moldy Hay, Chicken Liver, Hank and Frank, Omar, Professor Madcliffe, Icky Gunk, Mushmellon, and Henrietta *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, and Dino *Many characters from Looney Tunes *Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Ling, Mr. Jinx, Pixie and Dixie, Loopy De Loop, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber *Bullwinkle the Moose, Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Boris and Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Horse, Nell Fenwick, Snidey Whiplash, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman *King Leonardo and Odie Cologne *Q.T. Hush, Shamus, and Quincy *Shari Lewis with Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse *Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, and Bluto *Gumby and Pokey playing with the Etch-a-Sketch toy *Steve Douglas with his sons Mike, Robbie, and Chip *Andy Taylor, Opie Taylor, Barney Fife, and Gomer Pyle *The first Metrobus (Miami-Dade Transit) *The New England Patriots *Downy fabric softening detergent *Starburst fruit candy *Janet Leigh's character Marion Crane about to be killed in a shower from her famous scene of "Psycho" *The Magnificent Seven (consisting of Chris Adams, Vin Tanner, Bernardo O'Reilly, Lee, Harry Luck, Britt, and Chico) *The Swiss Family Robinson *H. George Wells in his Time Machine with David Filby, Weema, and Dr. Philip Hillyer, surrounded by Morlocks *Roger and Anita Dearly with Pongo, Perdita, and 99 dalmatian puppies *Cruella DeVil angrily driving her car *Professor Brainard driving in his flying car *Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers back-to-back giving thumbs up to each other *Gorgo *Brontosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex 1961-1962 *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore singing at the mike with David Seville conducting *Clyde Crashcup and Leonardo attempting their experiment *Top Cat and his alley cat friends playing music from trash cans and other stuff, annoying Officer Dibble from nearby *Mister Ed and Wilbur *Tom going after Jerry in the refrigerator *Beany and Cecil playing on a Slip 'n Slide *Piece O' Pizza (early Papa Gino's) cheese pizza pie (in the fridge) *Haagen-Dazs vanilla & chocolate ice cream tubs (in the freezer) *Kraml Milk carton (in the fridge) *Mrs. Butterworth's maple syrup (in the fridge) *Sprite soda (in the fridge) *Rob Petrie tripping on ottoman *Wilkins aiming cannon at Wontkins *Mr. Bubble in the bathtub *Professor Ludwig von Drake playing guitar *Julia Child in her kitchen *The Prospect Point Observation Tower (in the background, looking over Niagara Falls) *Six Flags Over Texas poster *The Beach Boys performing "Surfin'" *Holly Golightly smoking *Tom Piper and Mary Contrary dancing with some wooden toy soldiers marching *Tony Wyzek and Maria Nunez serenading each other *Reptilicus, wrecking havoc in the city *Mothra, flying above the city *The Rose Bowl Parade, playing on television *The Kennedy Space Center (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *The original South Florida Science Museum (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *The first Target discount store (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *The Space Needle (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *Harold Hill and his marching band (outside the apartment penthouse) 1962-1963 *Rowlf (with megaphone calling "Chow Time!") and Baskerville (with a box of Purina Dog Chow in his paws) *Kermit (in his Sam & Friends drag) nearly being eaten by Yorick *Sclrap Flyapp bullying other Muppet aliens *Fred and Wilma Flintstone with their new baby Pebbles *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot Maid, Astro, and Mr. Spacely *Wally Gator, Mr. Twiddle, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion, and Hardy Har Har *Billy and Sue with the Sneegle *Onky the Grocer in a shopping cart filed with On-Cor frozen food products *The NBC peacock showing on television *Marlin Perkins bottle-feeding a white-tailed deer fawn *Johnny Carson hosting "The Tonight Show" *The set of Match Game (with King Goshposh, the Prime Minister, and Tamanilla Grinderfall as panelists and host Gene Rayburn) *The Beatles performing *Jed Clampett, Granny Moses, Elly May Clampett, and Jethro Bodine *A memorial photo of Marilyn Monroe with 1926-1962 dedication *The first Mold-a-Rama machine *The original Dadeland Mall landmark *Mr. Magoo in his role of Ebenezer Scrooge *A Taco Bell bag *King Kong fighting with Godzilla *Mewsette flirting with Jaune-Tom, with Robespierre, as Meowrice eyes her *Cleopatra loving Mark Antony *Birds about to invade the studio *Professor Julius Kelp drinking his potion *Conrad Birdie singing "One Last Kiss" 1963-1964 *Jimmy Dean and Rowlf *Pitchman Pumps from the Marathon gas station *Ann-Margrock with the Flintstones (Fred, Wilma, Pebbles, and Dino) and the Rubbles (Barney, Betty, and their newly adopted baby Bamm-Bamm) *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles with Ogee admiring the gorilla *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley the walrus with Stanley Livingston *Professor Capp, Prickle, and Goo *Astro-Boy flying *Gigantor towering in the city *Monty Hall riding a dollar bill as a flying carpet *Uncle Martin O'Hara (the Martian) and Tim O'Hara *Sally Ann Morrison and Ernie Thompson *Kate Bradley, Uncle Joe Carson, and Betty Jo, Bobbie Jo, and Billie Jo in front of Petticoat Junction *Martin Luther King announcing *A memorial photo of John F. Kennedy *The first CVS store (then named Consumer Value Store) which has poster ads for Sea World San Diego, Universal Studios Hollywood, 1964 New York World's Fair, and Clyde Peeling's Reptiland *Cap'n Crunch with his original cereal *Toucan Sam with his Froot Loops cereal *The all-star cast of "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" in a car race *Merlin the Magician with Archimedes the owl and Arthur/Wart pulling the sword from the stone *Inspector Clouseau investigating the stolen Pink Panther gem *Lucky Jackson and Rusty Martin *Henry Limpet as a fish *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Cindy Bear in a clown car *Jeopardy playing on TV in a TV store *The Hollywood Palace playing on another TV in the same TV store *The Beatles performing on The Ed Sullivan Show, which plays on yet another TV in the same TV store 1964-1965 *Kermit pulling what turns out to be a very long nose of a large Muppet monster Big V *Two Java slinky Muppets *Darryl and Rufus *Mack trying to dial long-distance on a nearby pay phone without dialing 1 as The Abominable Snow Monster is about to attack him, with Suzy safely away from it *The Pink Panther painting the whole wall pink, to the white man's exasperation *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and eight other reindeer pulling Santa Claus on his sleigh in the sky *Underdog flying with Polly Purebred in his arms *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit *Barney, Betty, and Bamm-Bamm with their new pet Hoppy *Porky Pig announcing the 1964 Summer Olympics *Samantha Stephens riding her broomstick *Darren Stephens and Endora *The Munsters and the Addams Family *The castaways of Gilligan's Island *Gomer Pyle and Sergeant Vince Carter *Peter Potamus, So-So, Breezly, Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey *The Rolling Stones performing live *Malcolm X dedication seen in stadium *International Swimming Hall of Fame ad seen in stadium *MBTA ad seen in stadium *Florida International University ad seen in stadium *T.G.I. Friday's ad seen in stadium *The new Canada flag seen in stadium *The Astrodome ad seen in stadium *Mary Poppins with Bert, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Michael Banks, and Jane Banks *Penguin Waiters *Maria von Trapp and Captain von Trapp *Eliza Doolittle and Professor Henry Higgins *Young Lesley Ann Warren in her role of Cinderella and Stuart Damon the Prince *Frankie and Dee Dee *Jim Henson flying with his wings 1965-1966 *Tamanilla with Shrinkel and Stretchel (Billy and Sue) coming out of an oven to her dismay *Shrinkenstein (Big V) and a mad scientist *Scoop and Skip with Wilson's hot dogs *The La Choy Dragon and Mert *The Southern Colonel *The Cloverland Cow *Muppet Reindeer *The Two-Headed Muppet Monster *Kermit playing a Muppet piano *The balloon-headed orchestra conductor with a balloon orchestra *Splurge, The King, General Babbit, and the Black Duke *The Beatles *Curly, Larry, and Moe *Jeannie, Major Nelson, Major Healey, and Dr. Bellows in the set of The Dating Game *Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 *Mike Douglas and Sally Ann Morrison getting married with Robbie, Chip, and Ernie *Alexander Scott with his Interbank Card Association (later renamed Mastercard) *Jack Steed and Emma Peel *The Thunderbirds with Lady Penelope *Batman and Robin with Batgirl after the Joker, Catwoman, Penguin, and Riddler *Ultraman battling against King Ghidorah *Gidget Lawrence with her father Russell *Oliver and Lisa Douglas *Dr. Zachary Smith and the Robot *Daffy Duck going after Speedy Gonzales *Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Precious Pupp, Winsome Witch, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shag Rugg *The Peanuts gang celebrating Christmas *The Northeast Blackout in New York (seen in the background) *The Gateway Arch (also seen in the background) *The Miami Dolphins football game *The Small World dolls *The Operation game *Honeycomb cereal *Apple Jacks cereal *A can of SpaghettiOs *Quake and Quisp with their Quisp cereal *The Pillsbury Doughboy and his Pillsbury dough products *Bounty towels *The See 'n Say toy *A cordless phone *The ad for Subway *Patti Randall with D.C. *Merlin Jones on a lightweight airplane with Jennifer *Winnie the Pooh floating on a balloon near a honey tree *Mark and Fran Garrison on the set of The Newlywed Game *Alice, The White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, and Fred and Barney as the Caterpillar 1966-1967 *The Rock-&-Roll Monster performing on "The Ed Sullivan Show" on TV *The Wheel-Stealer (early Cookie Monster), the Crown-Grabber (early Beautiful Day Monster), and the Flute-Snatcher peeking from the billboard for Wheels, Crowns, and Flutes snacks *The Nutty Bird (munching on a sandwich from D'Angelo's, Doritos chips with Royal Crown Cola, and Bugles snacks as the Sour Bird watches in disgust), Tommy and Fred, Clyde and Charlie the robots, the full-body La Choy Dragon with La Choy Chinese food, Rowlf with his Ideal puppets of himself, Kermit, and an unreleased Snerf prototype, Fred the Dragon and his son Baby Monster, Grump (using visual thinking), and Conrad Love with a Nightmare in the Hollywood Squares (with red sweater-clad Kermit being the center square) *The Grinch (a la Santa Claus) and his dog Max (as a reindeer) with lots of Christmas stuff in his sled *Speed Racer in his Mach-5 with Trixie, Spritle, and Chim-Chim *Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Merlin the Magic Mouse, and Second Banana *The Monkees performing live *Super Bwoing, Granite Man, Magneto Man, Elevator Man, Super Scuba, and Captain Whammo/Zammo *Strong Man, Rope Man, Tornado Man, Cuckoo Man, and Diaper Man *The USS Enterprise ship flying in the air *Space Ghost, Jan, Jayce, and Blip flying in the air *Dino Boy, Ugh, and Bronty *Frankenstein Jr., Multi Man, Fluid Man, and Coil Man *Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Lex Luthor *Ann Marie and Donald Hollinger and Jeremy the Peddler and Princess Serena on the set of The Newlywed Game *Jack walking his cow, with the Giant climbing down the beanstalk after him *Uncle Bill Davis, Giles French, Cissy Davis, Jody Davis, and Buffy Davis *Tarzan swinging above *The Green Hornet and his partner Kato *The Peanuts gang going trick-or-treating *The Lion Country Safari sign with lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, and white rhinos around it *The Super Bowl trophy *The logo for Warner Bros-Seven Arts *Twister game *Cool Whip whipped cream *Quaker instant oatmeal *African-Americans celebrating Kwanzaa (one of whom wears a Los Angeles Zoo T-shirt while the other has a lunch bag from Chick-Fil-A) *Six Flags Over Georgia poster *Loana the Fair One being chased by an Allosaurus *The Proteus submarine, inside the dinosaur *Agent Fred Flintstone conquering Triple X, Bobo, Ali, and Tanya *Baron Boris von Frankenstein and his monsters *Scrooge McDuck with money bags 1966-1967 *Walt Disney's memorial photo with Mickey Mouse ears, assorted Disney memorabilia, and a rose 1967-1968 *Sir Linit *The Business Business creatures *Homer and his boss *Thudge, Scudge, Snerk, and Snork inside christmas presents in front of the Christmas tree, with Gleep (early Grover) sneaking behind it *Fred Rogers with Mr. McFeely, Lady Aberlin, Handyman Negri, Daniel Striped Tiger, X the Owl, Henrietta Pussycat, King Friday XIII, Queen Sara Saturday, Lady Elaine Fairchilde, Cornflake S. Pecially, Edgar Cooke, Dr. Frank Lee Frogg, Mrs. Frogg, and Donkey Hodie in Make-Belive Land with the Neighborhood Trolley *Spider-Man spinning his web around the Green Goblin and Mysterio *Zandor, Tara, Dorno, Zok, Igoo, Tundro, Gloop, and Gleep *Nancy and Chuck riding Kaboobie, as Shazzan aids them *Mightor, Tog, and Sheera *Moby Dick with Tom, Tubb, and Scooby *Birdman, Birdboy, Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Gravity Girl *Professor Lindenbrook, Cindy, Alec McEwen, Lars, and Gertrude *Mister Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Human Torch, and The Thing *George of the Jungle, Ursula, Ape, Shep, Tom Slick, Super Chicken, and Fred *Aquaman, Atom, The Flash, The Green Lantern, Hawkman, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wondergirl, Superman, and Superboy *Carol Burnett's janitor character *Rowlf, Burns and Schreiber, and the Doodletown Pipers *Gentle Ben (black bear) *Dan Rowan, Dick Martin, Gary Owens, Ruth Buzzi (a la Gladys Ormphby), Arte Johnson (a la Wolfgang), Judy Carne, Henry Gibson, Jo Anne Worley, Goldie Hawn, Roddy Maude Roxby, Larry Hovis, and Eileen Brennan *Sylvia Hitchcock, Miss Universe *The Doors performing *The Dr. Martin Luther King memorial statue *Food bags from the Red Lobster and Sonny's BBQ *Several Crabtree & Evelyn products *The original Palm Beach Mall map and photos *Hot Wheels toy cars *Pringles chips *Big Mac hamburger *Twix candies *Slurpee frozen beverages *Nilla wafers *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, and King Louie *Ghost of Captain Blackbeard *The black monolith *The humanoid apes *Rosemary Eileen Woodhouse trying to kill her baby *Asterix *The Beatles in their yellow submarine, being followed by Blue Meanies 1968-1969 *Muppet Reindeer *Rex Robbins with the Southern Colonel *Beautiful Day Monster and Little Girl Sue *Fred and Arnold (early Cookie Monster) with a bag of Munchos *Rowlf and Kermit with the Children's Television Workshop logo *Kenner Gooney Bird (early little bird) behind the Easy-Bake Oven *Cinderella, Prince Arthur Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Cinderella's Stepmother, Cinderella's Stepsisters, King Goshposh, Featherstone, Rufus, and Splurge *Muppet versions of The Wizard of Id, The King of Id, and The Spook *The Archies (Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, Reggie Mantle, and Jughead Jones) performing with Hot Dog conducting *Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky *Prince Turhan, Princess Nida, Fariik, Raseem, Bez, and Zazuum on flying carpet *Professor Carter with Mike and Jill (all shrunken) *Prof. Irwin Hayden, Link Simmons, and Leslie *Batman, Robin, and Batgirl going after the Joker, Catwoman, The Penguin, and The Riddler *Superman, Superboy, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen *Jonathan Kidd, Guru, Erica Lane, and Busby Birdwell *Dick Dastardly and Muttley, on the tail of the other racers The Slag Brothers, The Gruesome Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Penelope Pitstop, Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear, Peter Perfect, and Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *The Ant and the Aardvark *Roland and Rattfink *Bunny and Claude *Rapid Rabbit and Quick Brown Fox *Sally Sargent *Dr. Bill Platypus and Elsie Jean Platypus in the platypus mound *Aaron the little drummer boy *Clarence Williams III, Peggy Lipton and Michael Cole *Buck Owens and Roy Clark hosting Hee Haw *Soupy Sales, Bennett Cerf, and Arlene Francis on the set of What's My Line? with Wally Bruner as the host and Jacques Cousteau the mystery guest *Harry Reasoner and Walter Cronkite hosting "60 Minutes" *Alan Sues, Dave Madden, and Chelsea Brown *Ernie Keebler and the Keebler Elves with their Keebler cookies *The Woodstock fair *Neil Armstrong on the moon *Calvin Klein Limited shopping bags *Jerry's Artarama products *Tic-Tac mints *Gain detergent *Scrubbing Bubbles (then called Dow Bathroom Cleaner) *Orville Redenbacher's popcorn *The New England Aquarium sign *Ben and Barbra Blair surrounded by hungry ghouls *Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Anguirus, Mothra, Minila, Kumonga, Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Manda trying to destroy the city in the background *Caractacus Potts, Truly Scrumptious, Jeremy, and Jemima in their Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Herbie the Love Bug driving itself, with Jim Douglas chasing him *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Heffalumps and Woozles 1969-1970 *The first season cast of Sesame Street consisting of Gordon (Matt Robinson), Susan, Bob, Mr. Hooper, Buddy and Jim, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch (all of which are in front of the brick wall), Ernie and Bert, Kermit the Frog, the yet-unnamed Cookie Monster (eating the number 1), Beautiful Day Monster, Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother, Lefty the Salesman, Professor Hastings (all of which are behind the wall), and Grover (peeking from behind the SESAME STREET lamppost) *Alphabet Bates sky-writing "HI" in a plane, in the background *Alex Stevens' Baker character carrying ten layer cakes, in the background *The wide-mouthed countdown launch director getting caught on the rocket that launches *Wanda the Witch, Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes, ten jazzy spies, and ten racers *Mahna Mahna and the two Snowths *Flattop and his Come Together band *The Brady Bunch family Mike, Carol, Alice, Marcia, Greg, Jan, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, and Tiger *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake in front of their Mystery Machine *H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy (with Freddy the Flute), Cling and Clang, Dr. Blinky, and Ludicrous Lion *Witchiepoo flying the Voom Broom with Seymour (spider) and Orson (vulture) *Frosty the Snowman and Karen *Terry Dexter, Princess Dawn, and the Grump riding on his dragon *The Cattanooga Cats performing *Phinny Fogg, Jenny and Hoppy in their hot air balloon *Bristle Hound apprehending Mildew Wolf *Autocat driving after Motormouse *Horton the Elephant, Jane Kangaroo and Junior, the Wickersham Brothers, and Whizzer McWoff *Dick Dastardly and Muttley trying to stop the Yankee Doodle Pigeon in their Vulture Squadron *Penelope Pitstop being held prisoner by the Hooded Claw, with the Ant Hill Mob on his back *The Monty Python players *Lily Tomlin (a la Ernestine the phone operator), Teresa Graves, Jeremy Lloyd, Pamela Rodgers, and Byron Gilliam *The original Fat Albert *The Hardy Boys with Chubby Morton, Wanda Kay Breckenridge, and Pete Jones performing *Benny Hill *Pete Dixon and Seymour Kaufman *King Friday and Queen Saturday with their baby Prince Tuesday *Dr. Bill and Elsie Jean with their baby Ana Platypus *Dr. Marcus Welby *The Beatles with their last two albums "Abbey Road" and "Let it Be" before their disbandment *Masked junior high school students and their anti-pollution protests in honor of the first Earth Day *Fla-Vor-Ice pops *Charms Blow Pops *Nerf footballs *The Haunted Mansion attraction *Food from Long John Silver's *Dave Thomas with his daughter Wendy and his food from Wendy’s *The first GAP shopping bags *A red bird from "It's Tough to Be a Bird" *Dexter Riley as a human computer *Gwangi attacking an elephant *Charlie Brown in a spelling bee *George S. Patton 1970-1971 *Herry Monster lifting the number 2 (with Little Bird holding an HOLA sign) *Prairie Dawn writing 1+1=2 *Slimey the Worm pulling a wagon containing signs that say DANGER, WET PAINT, EXIT, STOP, and BUS STOP, and a board with numbers 1-20 he has painted *Many words ending with AT on the wallpaper with Sherlock Hemlock investigating the AT family *Herbert Birdsfoot reading the first edition of the Sesame Street Magazine, with Farley looking on *The Number 3 ball coaster, Jim Henson's doll house, the King of 8, the Queen of 6, Seven Monsters, Bumble Ardy, Limbo, and Number 12 Rocks *Melvin the Moving Man, Nancy the Nanny Goat, and George the Farmer *Thog, Thig, Lothar, Boppity, Gloat, Scoff, Snivelly (early Droop), Snarl (early Gonzo), several other Frackles and Snerfs (including Snickery) *Zippity, Skippity, Hoppity, Bing, Bong, and Fred wrapping Christmas presents *Tamanilla Grinderfall, Sweetums, and assorted frogs (including Robin) *The Glutton eating his Bonus Jack hamburger *The Muppet String Quartet with Mahna Mahna on drum *The Cat in the Hat, Karlos K. Krinklebein, Thing 1, and Thing 2 *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) flying his reindeer sleigh *Peter Cottontail with his Easter basket *Josie & The Pussycats performing to Alexandra Cabot's exasperation, and Alan Mayberry (with his Slush Puppie drink), Alexander Cabot, and Sebastian's amusements *The Harlem Globetrotters and Dribbles playing basketball *Archie's Giant Jukebox *Sabrina Spellman and her cat Salem on her flying broom *The Groovie Goolies playing music *The Bugaloos and Sparky flying *Benita Bizarre, Funky Rat, and Woofer and Tweeter *Lancelot Link Secret Chimp investigating *Oscar Madison and Felix Unger watching Monday Night Football on TV *The Partridge Family on their Partridge Family Bus *Mary Richards throwing her beret in the air *Flip Wilson in his Geraldine Jones role with a cup of coffee from Starbucks *Archie and Edith Bunker playing piano *Dennis Allen, Ann Elder, Barbara Sharma, and Johnny Brown *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble with their Pebbles cereals (Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles) *Count Chocula and Frankenberry with their Monsters cereals *Sesame Street Emmy award *Photo dedications to Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, and Jim Morrison *The Six Flags Magic Mountain theme park (then named Magic Mountain) *The Six Flags St. Louis theme park (then named Six Flags Over Mid-America) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and the kittens, Scat Cat and his Alley Cat band *Milo, Tock, and Humbug in his toy car *The Whetherman flying with his balloons *Oblio and his dog *Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, and Grandpa Joe *The Oompa-Loompas *Augustus Gloop (being sucked up the pipe to the Fudge Room), Violet Beauregarde (being a large blueberry), Veruca Salt (falling down the garbage chute leading to the furnace), and Mike Teevee (being shrunk) 1971-1972 *Maria, Luis, David, Tom, Rafael, and Molly the Mail Lady *The Mad Painter painting the number 3 on the fence *Waiter Grover serving Fix-It Shop tools to Rafael and Luis *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Harvey Kneeslapper slamming the number 3 on Fat Blue's chest *The Amazing Mumford pulling a blue Yip-Yip Martian out of his magic hat *Herry Monster lifting Oscar's trash can with his legs coming out from the bottom *Donnie Bud, the Alligator King, the Penny Candy Man, the Martian Beauty, one of the Ten Tiny Turtles on the Telephone, Mary Sunshine from Lovely 11 Morning, and two ladybugs from The Ladybug Picnic *An opera-singing orange *King Minus *Leroy the Donkey, T.R. the Rooster, Rover Joe the Dog, and Catgut the Cat in a wagon *Mordecai Sledge, Lardpork, Mean Floyd, and Caleb Siles *Muppet chickens and Muppet rats *The Bossmen and two Hugga Wugga aliens *The Lorax coming out of a Thneed box *Some Bar-Ba-Loots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish *The Tortoise and the Hare from "Aesop's Fables" *The cast of The Electric Company (with the Short Circus and Lorelei the Chicken, plus Silent E, Letterman, the Mel Brooks-voiced gentleman, the Plumber, and the collapsing monolith) *The child cast of Zoom *Mark, Weenie, and the Lidsville inhabitants *HooDoo riding his hat jet with Raunchy Rabbit with the Bad Hats *The Jackson 5ive (animated) performing *The Hair Bear Bunch *Teenage Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm with Penny, Wiggy, and Moonrock *Mudsy Muddlemore and Boo, Skip Gilroy, April Stewart, Augie Anderson, and Elmo in their Looney Duney *Archie, Betty, Veronica, Reggie, and Jughead outside of their TV station *Don Cornelius hosting Soul Train with Sonny and Cher *Fred and Lamont Sanford *Roy DeSoto and John Gage in Fire Engine *Richard Dawson and Larry Hovis *Dick Clark hosting a New Year's Eve party *Helping Hand with the box of Hamburger Helper *An Egg McMuffin, a quarter pounder, and a bottle of Snapple *The Magic Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World, with Polynesian Resort and Contemporary Resort in the background *The main Country Bear band with Trixie and Big Al *Food from Popeye's Chicken & Biscuits *The first Lynx bus *The Bronx Museum of the Arts ad on the bus shelter *The Borders ad on the bus *The San Diego Wild Animal Park ad on the bus *The Kings Island ad on the bus *Mr. Browne, Miss Price and the Rawlins orphans on a magic bed *King Leonidas, Bear, and Secretary Bird *Sally Bowles, Brian Roberts, Maximilian von Heune, Master of Ceremonies, Fritz Wendel, and Natalia Landauer *Vito and Michael Corleone *Fritz the Cat *The blob engulfing the bus *Four identical plaid overnight bags owned by Howard Bannister, Ph.D., Judy Maxwell, Mrs. Van Hoskins, and "Mr. Smith" 1972-1973 *Sam the Super-Automated Robot *Roosevelt Franklin, Smart Tina, and Hard Head Henry Harris *The Count counting 4, with Reporter Kermit behind him *Guy Smiley with his Here Is Your Life book and the Beat the Time clock *Julius and Jasper and Christopher Clumsy *A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter *A Zelda Rose lookalike Muppet arranging flowers in her vase, which are about to be eaten by a Flower-eating Monster *Four trash Muppets singing "Look Me Over" *The Country Trio of Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and Jerry Nelson Muppet likenesses singing *Harriet E. Cow *Doug, Emmy Jo, Freddie the Frog, Charlie the Owl, and Henrietta Hippo *Johnny Cook (pilgrim), Jeremy Squirrel, and Little Bear (Native American) celebrating Thanksgiving *The kid superhero from "My Hero, Zero", Noah from "Elementary, My Dear", the magician from "Three is a Magic Number", the Four-legged Zoo, the country bumpkin from "Ready or Not, Here I Come", the black kid with six balloons from "I Got Six", Lucky Seven Sampson, the girl from "Figure Eight", Naughty Number Nine, a saint from "Good Eleven", and Little Twelvetoes *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, and Dumb Donald riding on a jetski *The first animated Wonder Woman *Marlon the Magic Bird, Ping and Pong, and Moptop the Dog *Animated versions of Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy *The Osmonds performing *Astronauts Josie, Melody, and Valerie with Bleep *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and the animated Sandy Duncan *Daphne in Sandy's dress, being held hostage by Mr. Hyde *The Chan Clan in their Runaround outfits in the game show hosted by Paul Winchell and Jerry Mahoney *The Barkleys and The Houndcats with Madame X *The cast of Sealab 2020 *The Holiday family with their lion Brutus, Groovia, and Mr. Evictus *Robert Hartley, Ph.D. *John-Boy and his siblings *The Boyles watching HBO on TV, with a Magnavox Odyssey hooked into it *Hawkeye, Father Mulcahy, Margaret Houlihan, and Max Klinger operating on Timer *Bob Barker, Janice Pennington, and the Showcase Showdown *Patty Deutsch, Jud Strunk, Willie Tyler & Lester, and Sarah Kennedy *Paul and Martha Simms with their daughters Barbara and Sally *Maude Findlay *The Six Million Dollar Man *The World Trade Center towers in the background *The St. Petersburg Pier in the background *Singapore Zoo (then named Singapore Zoological Gardens) sign *The Worlds of Fun theme park in the background *The heavy metal band Kiss performing *The Panda Inn restaurant and Honey Dew Donuts shop *The first Hobby Lobby store, then called Hobby Lobby Creative Centers *Freakies with their own cereal *Baby Alive doll *Irish Spring soap *Pong arcade game *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto with the Disney 50 logo *The cast of Journey Back to Oz *The capsized S.S. Poseidon in the background, moments after being struck by a tidal wave *Charlotte, Wilbur, and Fern Arable with Templeton, Mrs. Goose, Jeffrey, Avery Arable, and Henry Fussy *Johnny Baxter skiing *Snoopy and Woodstock walking away 1973-1974 *Biff and Sully being carried by Super-Grover *The Twiddlebug family carrying a wooden 5 *Sand letters and figures on the board held by Biff and Sully *George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Wally, Brewster, Miss Mousey, Droop, and the dominant Male and Female Koozebanians *The Peanuts gang celebrating their Thanksgiving dinner *The Sneeches, Sylvester McMonkey McBean, the North-Going and South-Going Zax, Sam-I-Am, and Sam-I-Am's Friend *The USS Enterprise with the animated Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Lt. Sulu, Nurse Chapel, Scotty, Arex, and M'Ress inside *Johnny, Scott, and Sigmund the Sea Monster *Superman, Batman and Robin (in their bat jet), Wonder Woman (in her invisible jet), Aquaman (in the invisible jet with her), and Marvin, Wendy, and Wonder-Dog (in the bat jet with Batman and Robin) *Jeannie and Babu *Uncle Martin and Andromeda in their spaceship *Miss Tickle, Rick Springfield, Kim, Carol, Vinnie, Franklin, Socks, Harvey, Tut-Tut, and Ptolemy *Ben Turner, Laura, Susan, Jackie, Ben. Jr., and Lassie in their helicopter *Bailey's Comets using their jet skates *The Addams Family *Yogi and the gang on the flying ark *Mark, Tinker, Debbie, and Speed Buggy *Goober, Ted, Tina, Gillie, and the Partridge Kids (Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy) in the ark *Butch Cassidy and his Sundance Kids performing for them on the ark *James and Florida Evans *Richie Cunningham, Fonzie, and Ralph Malph *The NOVA title on the airplane *Conjunction Junction *Boeing T-43 (with the Muppets, Peanuts gang, Johnny, Scott, Sigmund, The Addams Family, Speed Buggy and friends, the Evans couple, and Fonzie and his friends inside) *The Scrubbing Bubbles cleaning the Boeing T-43's lavatory *The SeaWorld Orlando theme park, as it was when it opened *Discovery Island in Walt Disney World *The Six Flags Great Adventure theme park, then named Great Adventure, as it was when it opened *The Sydney Opera House, in the background *ABBA in their helicopter *The photo dedication of the late Bruce Lee *Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Madame Cluck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nuttingham, and Trigger and Nutsy on the Boeing T-43 *Curt Henderson, Steve Bolander, and John Milner on the Boeing T-43 *The possessed Regan MacNeil *Godzilla against Mechagodzilla *William J. Le Petomane, Hedley Lamarr, Sheriff Bart, and Jim the Waco Kid on the Boeing T-43 *Willoughby and Nicole Whitfield on the Boeing T-43 with Herbie in the luggage room 1974-1975 *Don Music playing piano *Rodeo Rosie lassoing Poco Loco *Gordon (Roscoe Orman) *Mr. Chatterly in his armchair *The Typewriter Guy with the number 6 and the word six typed on his paper *Barbara Eden and Elliot Gould with Grover Knover and a script for Out to Lunch *Nigel the Conductor *Sam the Eagle *Crazy Harry *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem *Waldorf and Statler *The Swedish Chef with his flying sandwich *Whaddayasay Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Youknow Bird, and Righton Bird *Green and Purple Heaps *Melg (Gold Stalk) and Xomfey (Pink Stalk) *The San Franciso Earthquake wrestling with his opponent *Rex/Hudson being looked into by Dr. Nauga (early Dr. Strangepork) *The Seven Deadly Sins *A beady-eyed early Miss Piggy (popping behind Don Music's piano) *Snerfs, Gawky Birds, and Clodhoppers *Mr. Hoober Bloob, his lute assistant, and "Bub" *Rick, Will, and Holly Marshall with Cha-Ka, Grumpy (T-Rex), and Sleestaks *Spider-Man (from The Electric Company) *Sheldon the Sea Genie and his nephew Shelly *The Partridge Family, styled in 2200 A.D. in the future, performing *Ernie Devlin jumping his motorcycle over Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch, as his siblings Tod and Sandy watch *Hong Kong Phooey, Rosmary, and Sarge *Animated versions of the Gilligan's Island cast *Archie, Betty, Veronica, Reggie, and Jughead in their colonial outfits *The live-action Billy Batson/Shazam *The Butler family, Gork, Gara, Lok, Tana, and Glump *The Neanderthal family from "Korg 70000 BC" *Santa Claus and the Mouse Family *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Rhoda Morgenstern, Barney Miller, and Tony Barretta (with Fred the Cockatoo) on the set of Wheel of Fortune *George and Louise Jefferson *Ed Brown and Chico Rodriguez playing Dungeons & Dragons *Hondo Harrelson and his team SWAT *A bag of Meow Mix *Playmobil toys *Mobil 1 motor oil *A box of Famous Amos cookies *Pet rocks *A Betamax video tape and VHS *Foot Locker shoeboxes *Postcard for Big Cypress National Preserve *Postcard for Lake Buena Vista Shopping Village *The Melting Pot food *The Magic Kingdom's Carousel of Progress and Space Mountain in the background *The Kings Dominion theme park in the background *Photo dedications of Cass Elliott, Jack Benny, and Ed Sullivan *The Glass Tower building caught on fire *Mutated cockroaches coming out of the Los Angeles earthquake in the same scene *Bruce the Shark (from Jaws) *Dr. Frankenstein, Igor, and the Monster of Young Frankenstein *Tony and Tia Malone *Inspector Clouseau on the trail of the Pink Panther *A stolen dinosaur skeleton *Russell Donovan apprehending Amos Tucker and Theodore Ogelvie 1975-1976 *Pinball #7 title card and a pinball machine plunger to introduce the ball into the playfield *Scanimate kids running *Bert, Ernie, and Grover marching with Big Bird and Cookie Monster debating for president *Buffy carrying her guitar case going to New Mexico *Leo persuading CBS to pick up The Muppet Show *The Land of Gorch Muppet characters *The original cast members from the first season of Saturday Night Live *Mr. Bill being squished by Big Bird’s foot, shouting “OOOOOO NOOOOOOO!!!” *Tom, Jerry, Grape Ape, and Beegle Beagle *Waldo, Felicia, and Tyrone *Fleabag and Spiffy playing Whac-a-Mole *Kong, Spencer, and Tracy the Gorilla *Junior, Barney, and Honk out of their spaceship *Fi and Fum and their Dorse *The Bill *Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla with an aardvark, kangaroo, and rhinoceros *Gabe Kotter and the Sweathogs *David Hartman and Nancy Dussault hosting "Good Morning America" (the first edition) *Starsky and Hutch in their car *Wonder Woman *Jaime Sommers, Laverne DeFazio, and Shirley Feeney in front of the gong in the Gong Show set *Bubble Yum bubble gum *Country Time lemonade *A Roach Motel cockroach trap *Honey Monster with UK's Sugar Puffs *The Mirinda Craver with Europe's Mirinda soda *The original Arthur Read from the book "Arthur's Nose" *A bag of Linens-n-Things products *The Marine Mammal Center sign with Californian sea lions *Showtime logo seen on TV *Pizza boxes from Joe's Pizza *The Roosevelt Island tramway *Bags of products from TJ Maxx *Arrows leading to Mystery Fun House, Disney's River Country, Valleyfair, and Six Flags Great America (then named Marriott's Great America) *The 1776 flag to celebrate the bicentennial year of the United States *Randle McMurphy and Nurse Ratched *The main cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Tracy Chambers *The titular grizzly bear *Logan 5 and Jessica 6 *Damien Thorn *Gus the football-playing mule *Mel Funn, Dom Bell, and Marty Eggs with a roll of movie film *Morris Butterfield and the Bears baseball team *Hugo the Hippo 1976-1977 *A masculine & feminine symbols forming a number 8 *Olivia photographing everyone with her Leica R3 camera *The Countess *Linda *Mr. Hooper graduating night school *Buffy, Sheldon, and their baby Cody (wearing a Luvs diaper) to Big Bird's jealousy *The first season Muppet Show cast consisting of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf (as Dr. Bob), Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice (as Nurse Janice), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, the Newsman, Crazy Harry, Nigel the Conductor, Marvin Suggs, Trumpet Girl, Zelda Rose, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Thog, the Mutations, Gorgon Heap, Lenny the Lizard, Behemoth, Shaky Sanchez, Baskerville, Muppy, T.R. Rooster, the chickens, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Brewster, Wayne and Wanda, Miss Kitty, Beautiful Day Monster, the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Whatnots), several generic pigs (one of whom is similar to Dr. Julius Strangepork with brown hair), the Blue Frackle, the Green Frackle, Droop, a Muppet alligator, and a Muppet duck *Kaptain Kool and the Kongs *Electra-Woman and Dyna-Girl *Dr. Shrinker and Hugo with shrunken Brad Fulton and B.J. and Gordie Masterson *Wonderbug with Barry Buntrock, C.C. McNamara, and Susan Talbot inside *Larry and Seymour *Scooby-Dum *Blue Falcon and Dynomutt *Larry, Pepper, D.D., Dottie, and Woofer and Wimper *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelley, Bubbles, and Clamhead *Tarzan, N'kima, Jad-bal-ja, and one of the Tantor *Misterjaw and Catfish *Commander Jonah, Ruth, Samuel, and Moochie *Walt, Dracula, Bruce W. Wolf, and Frank N. Stein *P.T., Bugs, Doomsday, and Doc *Rudolph, Baby New Year, and Frosty *S.D. Kluger and Sunny *Mike Brady, Carol Brady, Alice Nelson, Greg Brady, Marcia Brady, Peter Brady, Jan Brady, Bobby Brady, and Cindy Brady in their Brady Bunch Hour versions *John Martin being de-aged from his adult to 12-year-old self *Dr. Calvin Campbell and McDuff *Jack Tripper, Janet Wood, and Chrissy Wood *Raj Thomas, Dwayne Nelson, and Rerun Stubbs *The Bradford family *The Jacksons *Frank and Joe Hardy and Nancy Drew *Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett *A VHS cassette tape inside of the VCR *Big Red gum *Fudgie the Whale ice cream cake *IBM 3800 printer *Stretch Armstrong doll *Ginsu knives *A first-caught megamouth shark from the Hawaiian coast *The Atlantic Starr *The Orlando Times paper *The Chuck E. Cheese's pizza pie *Baked goods from Au Bon Pain *The Wet & Wild water park *Ticketmaster tickets *Gymboree products *Victoria's Secret products *Photo dedications to Godfrey Chambridge, Freddie Prinze, and Elvis Presley *Carrie White covered in pig's blood *Bugsy Malone and Blousey Brown *Wilby and Betty Daniels, Brian Daniels, Tim the ice cream salesman, and Elwood *Ellen and Annabel Andrews with their bodies switched *Rocky Balboa *King Kong on the World Trade Center in the background *Wizard Avatar with Nekron 99/Peace on a two-legged horse-like beast *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Roo, Gopher, and Christopher Robin *Raggedy Ann and Andy and the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *The killer titular car *Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, R2D2, C-3PO, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, and Stormtroopers *The giant octopus's tentacles *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Penny, Rufus, Orville, Evinrude, Madame Medusa, and Mr. Snoops 1977-1978 *The Two-Headed Monster (Horn & Hardart) dressed in Hawaiian leis and grass skirts *Gladys the Cow dressed in Hawaiian leis and a grass skirt *The Sign Man reading the title Pinwheel *It the dog (sleeping on the number 9) *The Hawaiian airline and a helicopter carrying Snuffy in the background *The Season 2 Muppet Show cast of new Muppets including Beaker, J.P. Grosse, Captain Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Fleet Scribbler, Lubbock Lou and his Jug-Huggers, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Mean Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Robin (on It), the Ballerina Pig, the Afghan Hound, the Koozebanian Phoob, the Fazoobs, Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla, Mickey Moose, some lobsters, members of the talking food, Kermit the Pig, and Fozzie Pig (plus Miss Piggy as First Mate Piggy) *Jake, Franci, Plus and Minus, Ebenizer T. Squint, Madam Aurelia, Luigi O'Brien, and Coco *Emmet Otter, Ma Otter, Wendell (porcupine), Harvey (beaver), Charlie (muskrat), Harrison Fox, Gretchen Fox, Will Possum, and the Riverbottom Nightmare Band *Bigfoot and Wildboy *Mongo the genie, Donald, Lorraine, and Kristy in Hawaiian apparel *The Archies (dressed in Hawaiian apparel) performing with Sabrina and Carlos *Hercules, Mercury, and Astrea *Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Skyes, Brenda Chance, and Taffy Dare (three later in Hawaiian apparel) *The Scooby Doobies, Yogi Yahooeys, and the Really Rottens *Muhammad Ali *Hustle, Boogie, and Bump *Mr. McGoo, McBarker, and Waldo *Knock-Knock, Satchel, and Scooter *Moe, Curly, and Larry *Willie Wheeler and Dooley Lawrence on a motorcycle *Chuck Kelly, Sue and Sandy Corwin, and P.O.P.S. *The Wonder Twins and Gleek in Hawaiian apparel *The Grinch and Max in their Paraphernalia Wagon with Euchariah Who on it *Snoopy sleeping in a nightmare about being a sled dog *Peter and Lucy *Spieltoe *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm in their Little League baseball outfits doing a high five *Commander Isaac Gampu, Chris and Laura Gentry, Adrian Pryce-Jones, Paul Jerome, Tee Gar Soom, and Lokey *Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Bat-Mite going after the Joker, Penguin, and Catwoman *Abby Bradford *Gandalf, Biibo Baggin and Smaug *Captain Merrill Stubing, Doc Bricker, Gopher Smith, Isaac Washington, and Julie McCoy *Mr. Roarke and Tattoo *Live-action Spider-Man and Incredible Hulk *The first version of Garfield and Odie *The Atari 2600 game console *Chia Guy figure *Juicy Juice *Bubblelicious bubble gum *Cookie Jarvis with his Cookie Crisp cereal *Reese's Pieces candy *Speak & Spell toy *The Miami Dolphins cheerleading squad *The Banana Republic products *The Morikami Museum and Japanese Gardens postcard *The original Minnesota Zoo logo and sign *The original Kermit balloon from Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *The Rose d'Or *Orca, the titular killer whale *Sinbad trying to slay a saber tooth tiger, a giant walrus, and a Minoton *Elliot the Dragon and Pete *Jerry Landers and God *The Peanuts gang on a raft *The Devils Tower in the background *The mothership in the background *Aliens from "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" *Swarms of deadly ants swarming up Lakewood Manor *Tony Manero and Stephanie Mangano disco-dancing *Zunar-J-5/9 Doric-4-7 *Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson making out in their car *Jasper Bloodshy and Rattlesnake 1978-1979 *Big Bird celebrating inside a 10 with five candles on each numeral *Barkley the Dog wearing his I Love NY T-shirt *Bruno the Trashman carrying Oscar *A disco ball *Santa Claus on his sleigh with a chimney *Telly Monster behind one of the TV sets with Alistair Cookie on the screen *The Ringmaster *Thelma Thumb and Cyrus *Billy Jo Jive and Susie Sunset *The Season 3 cast of new Muppet characters including Camilla, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger, Annie Sue, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Fletcher Bird, Sopwith the Camel, four African masks, a turkey, a walrus, Billy the Bear, an octopus, some clams, some goldfish, the Gills Brothers, some prairie dogs, two cows, Old Skyball Paint, and several penguins *Patrol Bear and Patrol Link *Jake, Kim, Plus and Minus, Ebenizer T. Squint, Madam Aurelia, Silas the Snail, Luigi O'Brien, Molly McMole, Herbert and Lulu Hobo Bugs, Admiral Bird, and Coco *Daniel and Jan Mouse with B.L. Zebubb *Romie-O and Julie-8 *The Pink Panther dressed as Santa Claus *Puff the Magic Dragon and Jackie Draper *Small (as a werewolf), Tender (as a ghost), Bazooey (as Frankenstein), and The Witch *Raggedy Ann and Andy and Alexander Graham Wolf *Ebenezer Scrooge *Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason *Mister Fantastic, H.E.R.B.I.E., Invisible Girl, and The Thing *Godzilla and Godzooky *Merlin, Sinbad, Isis, Hercules, and Super Samurai *The Justice League of America in a showdown against the Legion of Doom *Fangface, Puggsy, Biff, and Kim *Jana swinging on a vine *Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto, and Wimpy *Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Scare Bear, and Quack-Up *Buford, Cindy Mae, and Woody *Nugget Nose, Wendy, and Rita *Interplanet Janet *Johnny Fever hosting for WKRP *The $1.98 Beauty Show showing on another TV set *Tic Tac Dough showing on yet another TV set *This Old House showing on the yet other TV set *Phillip and Kimberly Drummond, Arnold and Willis Jackson, and Edna Garrett *The Battlestar Galactica flying in space in the background *The main cast of Taxi *Mork and Mindy McConnell *USA Network and Nickelodeon seen on two yet other TV sets *Bo and Luke Duke with their cousin Daisy in their car *B.J. McKay and Bear *Stanley and Helen Roper *Bob Vila building the first house *Password Plus seen on the yet other TV set *The Nightly Business Report seen on one more TV set *Mickey Mouse popping out of his 50 Years birthday cake *Koko the sign-language gorilla *The laserdisc and laserdisc player *The Simon game *Huggies diapers *Whatchamacallit candy bar *The Black & Decker DustBuster mini-vacuum *Products from The Container Store *Food from The Cheesecake Factory *Edgar Bergen’s memorial with Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *The Electric Mayhem bus driven by the Electric Mayhem members *Gonzo flying with balloons *Kermit playing his banjo on the director's chair *Scooter with the slate for The Muppet Movie *Rowlf with movie camera *Miss Piggy as Miss Bogen County *Sweetums running with his suitcase in the background *Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs restaurant *The World Wide Studios monument *The Hollywood sign *Killer tomatoes *Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Scarecrow, and the Cowardly Lion from The Wiz *Michael Myers *Watership Down rabbits *Gandalf and Frodo *A live-action Superman *Xenomorph aliens *Amos and Theodore *Rocky Balboa conquering Dracula *Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Aslan, and Jadis, The White Witch 1979-1980 *The number 11 written on the chalkboard *Oswaldo the Grouch with his suitcase that has a label PUERTO RICO OR BUST on it *Dr. Nobel Price and Forgetful Jones looking at the computer monitors out of curiosity *Charles the Robot next to Oswaldo’s can *Elmo as a minor character popping out from behind the chalkboard *Geometry of Circles appearing in one of the monitors *The Beetles logo appearing in one of the monitors *Blueprints for the Fix-It Shop renovations taped on the chalkboard *Gaffer on the computer *Foo-Foo next to Oswaldo's can *Rizzo the Rat popping out from behind Oswaldo's can *M.A.M.M.A. (Music and Mood Management Apparatus) *A photo of Harriet E. Cow, Prince Tuesday, Daniel Striped Tiger, and Ana Platypus in front of their new school taped on the chalkboard *McGillicuddy looking at the chalkboard *Pontoffel Pock on his flying piano with Neefa Feefa on it *A gloomy pumpkin *Jack the Easter Bunny's basket *King Goochi seen in one of the monitors *Scrappy-Doo in front of the chalkboard *The Super Globetrotters appearing in one of the monitors *Schmoo seen popping up from behind the chalkboard *Casper, Mini, Maxey, and Hairy Scarey *Spider-Woman seen in one of the monitors *Rudolph and Frosty in one of the monitors *Plastic-Man, Penny, and Hula-Hula *Mighty Man and Yukk *Fangface and Fangpuss seen in one of the monitors *Jack Frost seen in one of the monitors *The Berenstain Bears and their Christmas tree seen in one of the monitors *Scooby-Doo with his Hollywood star seen in one of the monitors *Rockula and Frankenstone seen in one of the monitors *Bugs Bunny with Tasmanian Devil as Santa Claus featured in one of the monitors *The animated Loni Anderson seen in one of the monitors *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *The news anchor announcing that Halloween may end forever, seen on TV *No Halloween written on the chalkboard *Strawberry Shortcake featured in one of the monitors *Puff the Magic Dragon being guilty with Sandy featured in one of the monitors *Miss Switch *A Mickey Mouse Disco title card seen in one of the monitors *Rex and Herb (Will Vinton's Dinosaurs) seen in one of the monitors *A shrunken Wile E. Coyote with a ginormous Road-Runner featured in one of the monitors *The Pink Panther with a gold medal after winning the Olympics featured in one of the monitors *Mighty Mouse, Heckle & Jeckle, and Quacula seen in three of the monitors *Flash Gordon appearing in one of the monitors *The Gollum attacking Frodo and Samwise in Mount Doom featured in one of the monitors *The Thinkabout head seen in one of the monitors *3-2-1 Contact title seen in one of the monitors *BET, ESPN, TBS, and The Movie Channel seen in four of the monitors *Archie Bunker's Place seen in one of the monitors *Hart to Hart seen in one of the monitors *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century seen in one of the monitors *The Facts of Life seen in one of the monitors *Mystery! seen in one of the monitors *That's Incredible! seen in one of the monitors *Fridays seen in one of the monitors *The Klingon language written on the chalkboard *Asteroids video game seen in one of the monitors *Missle Command video game seen in one of the monitors *Honey Nut Cheerios cereal box and cereal with Buzz Bee *Ring Pop candy *Hubba Bubba bubble gum *Big League Chew bubble gum *Sunkist orange soda *The Walkman cassette player *The Intellivision console *Atari 8-bit family computer *Game & Watch handheld game *Cape Cod potato chips *Guess Who game *WWE featured in one of the monitors *The Art of the Muppets poster *A photo of the Rock-afire Explosion band from Showbiz Pizza taped on the chalkboard *The Disneyland 25 logo seen in one of the monitors *A photo of the Rapids Water Park's original four open-air water slides called Old Yellar taped on the chalkboard *A photo of Adventure Island water park taped on the chalkboard *Wile E. Coyote trying to cook Bugs Bunny in one of the monitors *A photo of 112 Ocean Avenue as the Amityville Horror house taped on the chalkboard *The black hole seen in one of the monitors *Jason Voorhees seen in one of the monitors *Kurt Barlow seen in one of the monitors *Coco Hernandez passing her auditions seen in one of the monitors *A gone-crazy Jack Torrance in one of the monitors *Herbie in Mexico seen in one of the monitors *René Fromage and Kit Mambo competing in a marathon seen in one of the monitors *A mutated alligator terrorizing Chicago seen in one of the monitors *The famous Airplane! scene seen in one of the monitors *The Blues Brothers' car chase through the Dixie Square Mall seen in one of the monitors *Yoda *Luke Skywalker, a Tauntaun, and a Wampa in the planet Hoth seen in one of the monitors 1980-1981 *The "Sesame Street Live" stage *The number 12 above the stage curtain *The cast of new Sesame Street Muppets including (besides Dr. Price and Forgetful) Polly Darton, Leslie Mostly, Cowboy X, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Telly Monster, Elmo, Grundgetta, Irvine, Poco Loco, Clementine, Buster the Horse, Warren Wolf, Countess Dahling Von Dahling, Masha, Pearl, Deena (wearing a Camp Wannagohoma T-shirt), and four Honkers (two of whom wears a different T-shirt; the purple one wears that with a Sesame Place logo on it, and the orange one wears the other with a Miami Metrozoo logo on it as well, and carries a Walt Disney's World on Ice pennant in his right hand) *New Muppet Show Muppets from the last two seasons of The Muppet Show including Pops, Lips, Rizzo, Mulch, Angus McGonagle, six new Frackles (Royal Purple, Hot Pink, Emerald, Jade Green, Elderly Purple, and Green-Pink), the Muppet Trolls, Betsy Bird, Mrs. Appleby and the Frog Scouts, a bull, a wolfhound, a french poodle, a group of sheep, a wolf, Butch (tiger), Sundance (lion), a couple of raccoons, some snakes, a weasel, the gypsy lady, two silver-and-blue aliens, a group of white rabbits, a devil and three demons, the Jabberwock, the Slithy Toves, the Borogoves, the Mome Raths, Trevor the Gross, Winny the Cafeteria Bird, Lyle the dog, Alfonso D'Bruzzo and several other parrots, several green birds with different colored hair, Bruno the Security Guard, the Japanese Karate, Tai-Ching, and Chowder Society, three Female Singers, a Baby Bear lookalike, a mother seal and her pups, Molly and Melville (whales), and Geri and the Atrics *Roy (wearing his Sunbow Productions T-shirt), Danny, Francine, Goriddle, Knock Knock, Gary Gnu, Edison, and M.T. Promises *Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Shaggy *Richie Rich and Dollar the Dog *Heathcliff, Dingbat, Sparerib, and Nobody *Drak, Frankie, Howler, and O.G.R.E. *The Fonz, Richie Cunningham, Ralph Malph, Cupcake, and Mr. Cool *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Cave-Mouse, Pebbles Flintstone as a teenager, Bamm-Bamm Rubble as a teenager, Shmoo, Captain Caveman, and the Frankenstones *Thundarr, Ookla the Mok, and Princess Ariel *The Lone Ranger and Tonto *Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow, the Hungry Tiger, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Tiktok *The Berenstain Bears and Bigpaw *The all-animal baseball team and Irwin *Pinocchio, Mr. Geppetto, the Cricket, the Fox, the Cat, and Santa Claus *The Pink Panther and his romance *Bert Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Dan the Forest Ranger, Tommy, Julie, Schaeffer, Cedric Sneer, and Cyril Sneer *Kip Wilson and Henry Desmond *The BLOCKBUSTERS logo *Henry and Muriel Rush *Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV *Marcia Brady Logan and Jan Brady Covington with Wally Logan and Philip Covington III *Ralph Hinkley as the superhero *The main cast of Hill Street Blues *Pac-Man and the ghosts Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde *Donkey Kong, Mario, and Pauline *A car from Rally-X *I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! margarine tub *Lean Cuisine frozen dinners *Kibbles 'n Bits dog food *Chipwich ice cream cookie sandwich *Rubik's Cube *The Town Center at Boca Raton directory map and shopping bags *The Galleria at Fort Lauderdale directory map and shopping bags *The Cinemax logo seen on a TV set *Photo dedications of Peter Sellers, Tex Avery, John Lennon, and Bob Marley *The main cast of C.A.T.S. *Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo (with his Polaroid instant camera) dressed as reporters *Miss Piggy on her motorcycle *Beauregard in his taxi *Nicky Holiday with Lady's baseball diamond and jewelry, to Lady Holiday's anger *Danny Noonan and a gopher *Sonny Malone and Kira *Live-action Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto, and Wimpy *A shrunken Pat Kramer *Max Devlin and Barney Satin *Atouk and Lana *Perseus, Andromeda, Medusa's head, and Kraken *Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood *Arthur Bach and Linda Marolla *Jade Butterfield and David Axelrod *Todd, Copper, Vixey, Big Mama, Boomer, Dinky, Amos Slade, and the Bear 1981-1982 *Three Sesame Street sheep lifting a sign with the painted number 13 *Aristotle holding the braille 13 *Mona Monster calling what she thinks it's an elephant riding a tricycle, which turns out to be a Dinger calling her on a payphone with Oscar's elephant Fluffy trumpeting *David's letter from his grandmother's farm *A winter blizzard outside the window with Zero the penguin in her igloo *Three Romper Room puppets (Kimble, UpUp, and Granny Cat) and Do Bee *The main cast members from "You Can't Do That on Television" getting splattered by green slime *Jeff, Jodie, Sam Crenshaw, and Muffy Mouse *John Blackstar and Warlock *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Freddy/Captain Marvel, Jr., Uncle Marvel, and Tawky Tawny *The Hero High singing group *Spider-Man, Firestar, and Ice-Man *Goldie Gold and Jack Travis *Several Smurfs *Kwicky Koala *Private Laverne, Private Shirley, and Sergeant Squealy *Kid Comet, Moleculad, and Elektra *Space Ace, Astro, Cosmo, and Dipper *Chester, Harold, and Bunnicula *Elliot (Californian condor) and Pat (passenger pigeon) *Wilma Flintstone as a Bedrock Dodgers pitcher *The Cat in the Hat and The Grinch *The Chipmunks and their Christmas tree *Bert Raccoon and Cedric Sneer playing hockey with Sophia Tutu watching *Puff the Magic Dragon, Terry, and Mr. Nobody *Nell Harper with Katie, Julie, and Samantha *Entertainment Tonight shown on TV *Lieutenant Frank Drebin in his police car *David Letterman in his late night talk-show podium *Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey *Elvira, Mistress of the Dark *Skor candy bar *Blue Bonnet Girl with her Blue Bonnet margarine *Act II popcorn *Centipede, Galacta, Ms. Pac-Man, and Dig Dug arcade games *Crystal Light lemonade *S'mores Grahams cereal *Runts candy in dispensing machine *Books "After Man: A Zoology of the Future" (Dougal Dixon) and "The Dinosaurs: A Fantastic New View of a Lost Era" (William Stout) on a coffee table *Hans Conried, Paul Lynde, and John Belushi's photo dedications *The Dish Network (then called EchoStar) satellite *MTV on TV *Strong Natural Children's Museum building and map *The National Aquarium of Baltimore building and map *SunFest souvenirs *Guess clothing brand *Bugs Bunny with his Oswald award *Condorman *David Kessler as a werewolf *The Swamp Thing *A blindfolded girl (Karen) in a mirror’s reflection *The monster from The Watcher in the Woods *Conan the Barbarian *Carole Ann Freeling trapped in a TV set *E.T. and Elliot *A live-action Little Orphan Annie and Sandy *Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, and The Great Owl *Clu and Tron battling against Commander Sark 1982-1983 *The number 14 made from carrots and celery *Big Bird wearing his Camp Echo Rock T-shirt with his book "The Land of China" and scroll *Cookie Monster eating a Tele-Tape camera, crossing out Tele-Tape and replacing it with Unitel with mustard *Captain Vegetable drinking a glass of milk, which Teeny Little Super Guy is in it *Kermit reading his very first edition of Muppet Magazine *Miss Piggy tearing the script for "The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show" upon learning her show to be a TV special *A giant man-eating chicken *John Denver flying in a plane with Rowlf in the background *The Fraggle five, Uncle Travelling Matt, and Sprocket *LeVar Burton and his Reading Rainbow book with a butterfly *The Sphinx from BRAINGAMES *Daffy Duck wearing a fireman hat *The Care Bears and the Cloud-Keeper *Peter Paas and Cotton *Garfield, Odie, and Jon Arbunkle *The Incredible Hulk *Willy Gilligan and Bumper *Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon *Andy LeBeau *Meatballs & Spaghetti, Clyde, and Woofer *The Little Rascals gang *Tyg Tiger, Pammy Panda, Digger Mole, Rick Raccoon and Bogey Orangutan *The Duke boys and their cousin Daisy *The Pac-Man family *Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty *Kellyn Plasschaert with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto *Full-body puppets of Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, and Kanga (with a hand puppet of Roo) *A full-body puppet of Eeyore celebrating his birthday with cake, his party hat, and a honey pot *The main cast of Family Ties *Siskel and Ebert *Ricky Stratton *Sam Malone *Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. *Dr. Donald Westphall *Dick Loudon *Thelma Harper (Mama) *Bob Ross painting *The members of the A-Team *The Disney Channel logo *Spaceship Earth and Epcot Center *Photo of Tokyo Disneyland *Kangaroo, Q*bert, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong Jr., Super Pac-Man, Popeye, Bomberman, Dirk the Daring, and Princess Daphne *Photo dedications to Marty Feldman and Karen Carpenter *An advertising poster of Motown's 25th anniversary *The first CD player *Atari 5200 game console *ColecoVision game console *Commodore 64 home computer *A Glo-Worm doll *G.I. Joe action figures *A bottle of Diet Coke *Crispix cereal *Aventura Mall shopping bags, map, and photo *Melbourne Square shopping bags, map, and photo *Food from The Olive Garden *Food from Hooters *Loggerhead Marinelife Center photos *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, Aughra, SkekZok, UrZah, a Garthim, and a Landstrider *Bugs Bunny with his storybook *John Rambo *The Unicorn and Schmendrick *Dorothy Michaels *Xtro *Omar and Angel *Alex Owens *Mr. Dark *Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker, and several Ewoks 1983-1984 *The number 15 on the calendar *The Apple computer with a heart on its monitor *Big Bird's Mr. Hooper caricature *The Metropolitan Museum of Art brochure *Gobo Fraggle with his uncle's postcard on the desk (which the computer stands) *Danger Mouse and Penfold *SuperTed *Mr. T cereal *He-Man books *The Little family on the desk *Zax the robot and Benji *Inspecteur Gadget: Bande Originale de la Serie TV album *Rubik *A photo of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Daphne *Alvin and the Chipmunks plush toys *Dungeons and Dragons PVC toys *The Charmkins toys *Monchhichi dolls *The Peanuts comic strips *A photo promoting Saturday Supercade *My Little Pony toys *The Biskitts book *A photo of Kip Kangaroo *The Teen Titans anti-drug comic book *Mr. Wizard's photo *Donald Duck's 50th birthday cake *Mickey as Bob Cratchit and the Cratchit family with Ebenezer Scrooge in a Christmas card *Love Connection title card seen on the RCA Dimensia television set *Webster Long's photo *The Airwolf helicopter toy *Ads in magazines promoting the "Lifetime", "Press Your Luck", "Newton's Apple", "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous", "Hot Potato", "Body Language", and "Scrabble" *HP LaserJet printer *Hot Pockets pocket sandwiches *Nerds candy *Fruit Roll-Ups fruit snacks *McDonald's Chicken McNuggets *Sinclair TV80 portable TV set *BellSouth telephone directory *Video rental cases from West Coast Video *Frozen treats from Rita's Italian Ice *The Embassy Suites hotel (outside the window) *The first TMNT comic book *Dr. Seuss's "Butter Battle Book" *The single "Michael Jackson's Thriller" *Photo dedications of Ethel Merman and Marvin Gaye *The Trump Tower (outside the window) *A Six Flags Atlantis brochure *The Metrorail train (outside the window) *The tower of Gumbo Limbo Environmental Complex *A photo of the Horizons attraction at Epcot *Chinese food from Panda Express *Atari games (including Pigs in Space) *Arcade games for Tetris, Donkey Kong 3, and Punch-Out *Reader Rabbit and the Fabulous Word Factory computer game *Space Ace laserdisc game *The HIV photo *The poster for the first Cirque Du Soleil show *A photo of the nuclear explosion in Kansas during World War III (during the events of The Day After) *Kermit's caricature from Sardi's *The Manhattan Melodies playbill *Posters for "Fire and Ice", "Twice Upon a Time", "Cujo", "Christine", "Never Cry Wolf", 'A Christmas Story", "Splash", "Police Academy", and "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" *The Big Chill soundtrack album *Gizmo *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man attacking the city *The photo souvenir of the Fantastic Island *Daniel LaRusso's karate outfit 1984-1985 *The marquee with the number 16 *Big Bird in a director's (or star's) chair with his megaphone, script for "Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird", beret, sunglasses, and his tail painted in blue paint *Ernie dressed as a doctor in front of the costume trunk (with Ernestine in his arm) examining Luis with his broken arm *Bert flying upside down in his plane in the background *A little star *Radar as "bear mail" with keys *Piri breakdancing *Uncle Wally with his boom mike *Kermit and Miss Piggy celebrating with a 30 Years birthday cake *Scooter in his swimsuit for Swim-a-Thon *Junior Gorg with Gobo in his hand *Doozers building their radish dust construction *Baby versions of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, and Animal *Dumbo, Lionel, Fair Dinkum, Barnaby Bowser, Lilli, Q.T., and Sebastian *The Kids Incorporated group singing and dancing *Inspector Gadget (in his Gadget-Copter), Penny, and Brain *Heathcliff taking the fish from the store proprietor *Riff-Raff dating Cleo, as Hector, Woodsworth, and Mungo watch and annoy her *He-Man, Teela, Battle-Cat, and Orko *Mr. T, Priscilla Brisby, Jeff Harris, Woody Daniels, Robin O'Neill, Kim Nakamura, Spike O'Neill, Skye Redfern, Garcia Lopez, Vince D'Amato, Courtney Howard, and Bulldozer *Hank, Erik, Diana, Presto, Sheila, Bobby, Uni, and Dungeon Master *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave Seville, and the Chippetes (Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette) and Miss Miller *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Daphne *Brett Matthews as a car Turbo Teen with Patti, Alex, and Rusty *Some of the Go-Bots *The main Snorks in the aquarium tank *Pink Panther and the Rainbow Panthers (his sons) *Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver *Richard Pryor and Little Richie *Tess Darrett driving Wheels and her hot-headed brother Dan driving Roadie *Optimus Prime *Rose Petal, Sunny Sunflower, Iris, Orchid, Lily Fair, and Daffodil *Buttons the bear cub and Rusty the fox pup *Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, and WilyKit and WilyKat *Rainbow Brite, Twink, and Starlite *The Huggles, Baffle, Big Jock Ox, and Rory *An egg-headed guy from "Braingames" opening his head revealing such games as "Wrongovia", "Safari Solitaire", and "Memory Rock" *The Nick at Nite logo *Dr. Cliff Huxtable, Clair Huxtable, and the Cosby Kids *Punky Brewster *Tony Micelli *Charles *Matthew Burton *Sonny Crockett and Rico Tubbs *Jessica Fletcher *Lynn Belvedere *Larry King reporting *Michael Jordan (wearing Air Jordan shoes) playing basketball *Pac-Man with a fairy under his hat *Wendell, Quello, and Bob with their Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal *Cookie Crisp cop chasing the Cookie Crisp robber with a Cookie Crisp cereal box *Extra chewing gum *Discman portable CD player *Power Wheels battery-powered toy car *Pac-Man from Pac-Land *Pound Puppies toys *Discover credit card *Smartfood popcorn *Photo of the Morocco Pavilion at Epcot Center *NYNEX phone directory *VH1 logo *Pizza from Papa John's Pizza *Machines from LA Fitness *Popcorn and drinks from Muvico Cinema *Pizza from California Pizza Kitchen *Friskies cat food *Surf and Turf lobsters and beech trees from Jim Henson's masquerade ball *Frankenweenie *Supergirl *Freddy Krueger *The Terminator *A giant sandworm *Baby (Brontosaurus) *The Goonies *The Stuff containers with a white ooze-like monster oozing out *A large rock-like alien cocoon from the ocean floor *Dorothy Gale, Billina, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tik-Tok, the Gump, the Nome King, Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman, Cowardly Lion, Mombi, the Wheelers, and Ozma *Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly in their time machine *Taran, Eilonwy, and Gurgi conquering the Horned King *Jason, Kim, Nicholas Cherrywood, and the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins 1985-1986 *The number 17 on the hanging sign *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Gordon and Susan with their adoptive baby Miles *Elmo, Baby Natasha, Hoots the Owl, the Oinker Sisters, Leo the Party Monster, Chip and Dip, Placido Flamingo, the Miami Mice, the Birdketeers, and Juggles the Juggler *Tug, Boo, Molly, and Nicky Napoleon and his Emperor Penguins *Bean Bunny, Twitch, Lugsy, Babble, Bebop, Bulbous, Snort, Mother Bunny, Father Bunny, Great Grandma Bunny, Mayor Bunnyparte, and Dog *Bumbelion, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Butterbear, and Moosel *Corporal Capeman *Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, and Cavin *Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Actual Factual, Big Paw, Raffish Ralph, Mayor Horace J. Honeypot, the Weasels, Cousin Freddy, and Lizzy *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Scrappy-Doo, Flim Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, Weerd, and Bogel *Hulk Hogan, Junkyard Dog, Captain Lou Albano, André the Giant, Wendi Richter, Superfly Snuka, Hillbilly Jim, and Tito Santana *Several members of the G.I. Joe team *The Lightning League *Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford, and Raya Alonso *She-Ra, Swift Wind, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, Bow, Arrow, Glimmer, and Loo-Kee *Galter, Princess Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda *R2-D2 and C-3PO *The Ewoks *Garfield and Odie as pirates *Cooler, Bright Eyes, Howler, Nose, Violet, Scrounger, Barkerville, and Louie *Cap'n O. G. Readmore *Dr. Jason Seaver, Maggie Seaver, Mike Seaver, Carol Anne Seaver, and Ben Seaver *Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund, Blanche Devereaux, and Sophia Petrillo *Raj Thomas, Shirley Wilson, Nadine Hudson-Thomas, Dwayne Nelson, and Rerun Stubbs *Mary Louise Hurley-Jenkins, Lester Jenkins, Rose Lee Holloway, Sandra Clark, and Brendan Jenkins *Luxo and Luxo Jr. *Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Toadstool, one of the Mushroom Retainers, Goombas, Green Koopa Troopas, Red Koopa Troopas, Green Koopa Paratroopas, Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, Bullet Bills, Hammer Bros, Bloopers, and Cheep Cheeps *Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganon *Popo and Nana *A hunting dog and flying ducks *R.O.B. *My Buddy doll *Teddy Ruxpin doll *Sour Patch Kids gummy snacks *Airheads candy *Pictionary board game *Tommy Hilfiger clothes *Rented video tapes from Blockbuster Video *Several Dinamation robots including a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops *Office supplies from Staples *Food from Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville *Mattress Giant mattresses *Food from Cheeburger Cheeburger *Shopping bags and map of The Florida Mall *The Metromover model *Food from Johnny Rockets *Photos of the Burning Man festival during a dust storm *Dian Fossey's and Burr Tillstrom's photo dedications *Pee Wee Herman on his bicycle with Dottie *Scott Howard as a werewolf *Alice Hargreaves with the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Caterpillar, Gryphon, and Mock Turtle *Santa Claus and Patch *Professor Plum, Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlet, Colonel Mustard, Mrs. White, and Mr. Green *The American Rabbit *The Care Bears, the Care Bear Cousins, Noble Heart Horse, True Heart Bear, Christy, Dawn, John, and Dark Heart *Johnny 5 *Jareth the Goblin King, Sarah Williams, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, Fireys, and several Goblins *Basil of Baker Street, Professor Ratigan, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Toby, and Hiram Flaversham 1985-1986 *Space Shuttle Challenger explosion disaster 1986-1987 *The number 18 as a game show logo *Sonny Friendly as the game show host, with panelists Gina (with 40), Meryl Sheep (with 21), and Maria (with 0) who angrily quacks at Mumford and his duck *Hoots and Athena flying in the background *Professor D. Rabbit and Garbo *Sky Dive Sal attempting to parachute *Elmo's doll Baby David, in front of Gina's panel *Doc and Sprocket meeting the Fraggles before moving away *Rugby, Apple, Balthazar, Mew, Ditz, Belmont, Bleep, Cruiser, and Meteora as consolation prizes *Gary (in his Clyde costume) and Del Zivic (with Gertha and Earl) *Pee-Wee Herman in his Playhouse with Chairry, Mr. Window, Conky 2000, Magic Screen, Cowboy Curtis, Miss Yvonne, Tito, Captain Carl, Mrs. Steve, and the Playhouse Gang *Mathman and Mr. Glitch *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Slaghoople, Betty McBricker and Dino as children *Cooler, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, Holly, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina, and Catgut *Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, and Slimer *Jake Kong Jr., Eddie Spencer Jr., and Tracy the Gorilla *Several Little Ponies with Megan, Molly, and Danny Williams *The main Silverhawks against Mon*Star's mob on the set of Double Dare *John Rambo *Scott Howard and Boof *The Fluppies, Falumpus, and Jamie Bingham and Claire *Sport Goofy playing soccer *Princess Sara and Wildfire *Gus and Kissyfur *Dennis Mitchell, Ruff, and Mr. Wilson *Mayor Ben, Bill Der Beaver, Van Go Lion, Talkatoo Cockatoo, Lookout Bear, Bravo Fox, and Whazzat Kangaroo *The Earth Corps fighting against the Inhumanoids *The Bionic Six *Flash Gordon, the Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, Lothar, Rick Gordon, L.J., Jedda Walker, and Kshin *Teddy Ruxpin, Grubby, and Newton Gimmick *The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins in a showdown against No Heart and Beastly *The My *Oprah Winfrey in her talk-show set *ALF *Al and Peggy Bundy *Max Headroom *The Storyteller, his dog, and Hans the Hedgehog *Photo dedications to Paul Frees, Jerry Colonna, Desi Arnaz, Heather Angel, Liberace, James Coco, Danny Kaye, Buddy Rich, Rita Hayworth, Hermione Gingold, Fred Astaire, and Jackie Gleason *Micro Machines toy cars as consolation prizes *Kudos granola bars as a consolation prize *Simon Belmont *A poison mushroom as a bad consolation prize *George, Lizzie, and Ralph *Sunkist Fun Fruits fruit snacks as a consolation prize *Nike Air Max sneakers as a consolation prize *QVC set *Powerbar energy bars as a consolation prize *Bags of sports equipment from Sports Authority as a consolation prize *The Starspeeder flying in the background *Howard the Duck *David Freeman and Puckmaren *The alien spaceship from Flight of the Navigator flying in the background *Crocodile Dundee *The Mousekewitzes and Tiger *Audrey II *Lucky Day, Dusty Bottoms, and Ned Nederlanders *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in a hot air balloon (dressed in jungle outfits) and Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette in another (dressed in harem outfits) *The Chipmunks diamond dolls as consolation prizes *The Predator *Lone Starr, Barfolomew, Princess Vespa, and Dot Matrix *The Spaceball One ship in the background *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby as consolation prizes *Rob (the Master) and Chris *Young Rob's photo in front of Maria's panel 1987-1988 *The 19 in a heart *Maria and Luis getting married *Ruby Monster crying for joy and Alice Snuffleupagus throwing flowers *Edgar Turtle playing banjo *Spaceship Surprise flying in the background *Kermit and Miss Piggy in their Christmas outfits *Fozzie and a snowman doing a comedy routine *A Christmas turkey and Gonzo facing at each other *Emily "Ma" Bear *The animated Fraggles *Pee-Wee, Pterri, Globey, Randy, Dirty Dog, Cool Cat, Chicky Baby, Cowntess, Jambi, Mr. Kite, Floorey, Clocky, Miss Rene, and Ricardo *Puppet caricatures of famous people from D.C. Follies *Gordon Shumway (ALF) and his family *Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, April O'Neil, Splinter, Shredder, Krang, Rocksteady, and Bebop *Shreeky, Beastly, Treaty Heart Pig, Bright Heart Raccoon, Champ Bear, and Cheer Bear *The principal cast of Beverly Hills Teens *The Dinosaucers (with the Secret Scouts) against Tyrannos *The preteen Archies *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Popeye Jr. *Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, the Beagle Boys, and Magica DeSpell *Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo, Gopher, Kessie, and Christopher Robin *Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo, the Blockheads, Minga, Gumbo, Gumba, Professor Kapp, Denali, and Tilly *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Big Top, Badum-Bump, Hiccup, Tickles, Pranky, Blooper, and Rover *Maxie, Ashley, Carly, and Simone *Monzie *Marshal BraveStarr *Karate-1, IQ, Sport-1, Rock-1, Bionic-1, and Mother-1 *The Finders Keepers House *The Nick Jr. logo *Denise Huxtable, Maggie Lauten, Jaleesa Vinson-Taylor, Whitley Marion Gilbert, Stevie Rallen, Dwayne Cleophus Wayne, and Lettie Bostic *Jesse Katsopolis, Danny Tanner, Joey Gladstone, D.J. Tanner, Stephanie Tanner, and Michelle Tanner *The Enterprise flying in the background *Kevin Arnold and Winnie Cooper *Fearnot and the Pond Sprite *The Griffin *Samus Aran *Little Mac *Simon Belmont *Syd, Dave, Bernard, Razor, and Jeff *Mega Man, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Bomb Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, and Fire Man *Ryu and Ken *Ice Cream Cones cereal *Red Bull energy drink *Honey Graham Oh's cereal *Food from Panera Bread *Clothing apparel from Aéropostale *Food from Sarku Japan *The photo of the Young at Art Museum *The photo of Butterfly World *The Florida Lottery tickets *The Miami Heat basketball game *Food from Pollo Tropical *Food from Outback Steakhouse *Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch photo *The Blue Man Group performing *Fred Flintstone riding George Jetson's space car with George on his tail *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, and Meako, Freako, and Shreako *The Spruce Goose flying in the background *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Bernice *Top Cat and his gang *Miss Grimwood, Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis *Judy Jetson singing *Huckleberry Hound as a cowboy *Live-action He-Man *Jack and Chris Hammond switching roles *Neal Page and Del Griffith in the car *Peter Mitchell, Michael Kellam, and Jack Holden with their baby Mary *Living space ship toys *Pinocchio *Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz *Cooler, Whopper, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Collette and her puppies, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Charlamagne, Hairball, Jeff, Tammy, McNasty, Bones and Lumpy, and Big Paw *The Klowns *Josh Baskin *Eddie Valiant, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Judge Doom, and the Toon Patrol 1988-1989 *The Bellhop flying a kite with a Rap-style 20 on it *Big Bird with a Japan flag and his Blue Bird book *Two Wegman dogs *The Joe Raposo bust *Luis and now-pregnant Maria *Hiroshi with assorted Sesame Street Muppets Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, the Count, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, and Telly singing (save one) *Jim Henson and the Thought Lion *The MuppeTelevision cast from The Jim Henson Hour consisting of Kermit, Gonzo, Link Hogthrob, Digit, Leon, Vicki, Bean Bunny, Lindbergh, Jacques Roach, Clifford, Beard, Flash, Anthony and Fern, Ubu, Zondra, and Chip *Miss Piggy *Fozzie being heckled by Statler and Waldorf *Rowlf as the piano player from The Dog House *Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Bugsy Them, Bubba the Bartender, Mad Dog, Laughing Boy, Scruffy, and Miss Belle *Milton (golden toad), Wilf (howler monkey), Aart (armadillo), Nick (anaconda), Blanche (chameleon), Quetzal, Caiman, Ruth (golden toad), and Ralph (robin) *The Ultragorgon *Dog the Dinosaur *The Heartless Giant *The Devils *Troll and Trollop *Sapsorrow *Barney the Dinosaur *Mr. Conductor, Miss Stacy, Schemer, Harry Cupper, Matt Jones, and Tanya Cupper *Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally Adams, Jeremy Anderson, Mario, Shades, Kasey, and Heather Adams *Ed Grimley *Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbunkle, Orson, Roy, Wade, Bo, Lanolin, Booker, and Sheldon *Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Fat Cat, and Professor Nimnul *Ernest P. Worrell *Young versions of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne with Red Herring *ALF *The Valorians on dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals *Superman flying with Lois Lane in his arms *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Raggedy Dog, Raggedy Cat, the Camel with the Wrinkled Knees, Grouchy Bear, and Sunny Bunny *Robocop *Bluetoes/Small One *The Railway Dragon and Emily *Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto celebrating Mickey Mouse's 60th birthday *Ron Johnson, Coach Oakes, Kimberly Reese, Freddie Brooks, and Bradford Taylor *Dan and Roseanne Conner *Murphy Brown *Tom Servo and Crow *Arsenio Hall in his talk show podium *The TNT logo, with Crazy Harry blowing up *Mega Man, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Air Man, Metal Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, and Heat Man *Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, Wart, Birdo, Shy Guys, and Snifits *Boom Boom, The Koopalings, and Bowser with Paragoombas, Fire Piranha Plants (then named Venus Firetraps), Boos (then named Boo Diddlies), Dry Bones, Thwomps, Chain Chomps, Fire Snakes, and Fire Chomps *Strider Hiryu *Ryu Hayabusa *The Swedish Chef with his Croonchy Stars cereal *Diet Mountain Dew soda *Bubble Tape bubble gum *The View-Master Interactive Vision console *Lunchables food *Teddy Bears with Teddy Grahams snacks *A Teresa doll *The complete Carnegie Collection dinosaurs *The Nintendo Power magazine's first edition *The Gamepro magazine's first edition *Photo dedications to Judith Barsi, Wayland Flowers, Roy Orbison, Salvador Dali, George O'Hanlon, Lucille Ball, Gilda Radner, and Jim Backus *Photo of the Exxon Valdez oil spill in Alaska *Photos of the original Gardens Mall *Rental tapes from Hollywood Video *Ice cream from Cold Stone Creamery *Pretzels from Auntie Anne's *Photos of the Museum of the Moving Image *Pleasure Island logo, map, and photos *Disney-MGM Studios theme park *Typhoon Lagoon water park *Pee-Wee Herman flying from a trapeze *Vance the pig being chased by a hippo *Pippi Longstocking *Mac the alien *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, and Zor 1 and Zor 2 *Werewolf Shaggy and Googy *Daffy Duck tortured by the Ghost of Cubish *Chucky *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike *Peter Palette, Emperor Spine/the Cactus King, Bud E. Bear, J. Edgar Beaver, Fifi Fox, Do, Ray, Mee, Thistle, and Baron Burr *Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Georgette, Fagin, and Jenny Foxworth *Frank Drebin, Jane Spencer, Ed Hocken, and Nordberg *The Purple People Eater *The grown-up Brady Bunch cast celebrating Christmas *Felix the Cat, Princess Oriana, Professor, and Poindexter *Bill S. Preston and Ted Logan *Live-action Batman, Vicky Vale, and the Joker *Wayne Szalinski, Quark, and shrunken Nick Szalinski, Amy Szalinski, Russ Thompson Jr., and Ron Thompson with Wayne's shrinking machine *Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Jessica Rabbit 1989-1990 *The number 21 flashing *Maria and Luis with their newborn baby Gabriela, with lots of mostly new Sesame Street characters Preston Rabbit, Sherlock Hemlock and his dog Watson, Wolfgang the Seal, Countess Von Backwards, one of the Sesame Street penguins, Wanda the Word Fairy, Mike, the first Mr. Handford (Leonard Jackson), Graduate Gina, Zork the alien, and Gloria Globe offering them some gifts for her *The main puppet cast of "The Ghost of Faffner Hall" *Eureeka, Magellan, Mr. Knack, Battley, Bogge and Quagmire, the three mice, and the Giant *Chandelier, Pee-Wee, Roosevelt, and El Hombre *Members of the G.I. Joe team *Live-action Mario (Lou Albano) and Luigi (Danny Wells) *Cartoon Mario and Luigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, and King Koopa *The N Team consisting of Kevin Keene (with his Game Boy console), Princess Lana, Duke, Simon Belmont, Kid Icarus, Megaman, and Game Boy *Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganon *Daniel LaRusso, Mr. Miyagi, and Taki Tamurai *Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz *The California Raisins *Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, and Crusty *Rude Dog, Caboose, Winston, Reggie, Barney, Ditzy Kibble, Satch, and Tweek *John Candy the counselor with his campers Robin McHale, Alexandra Dawson, Vanessa Carter, Iggy Jarvis, Gregory Jarvis, Rick Rogers, and Theodore *Some of the Yooks and Zooks with a first copy of Dr. Seuss's "Oh The Places You'll Go" *Kitty Pryde with the X-Men *The cartoon all-stars from the half-hour drug abuse prevention special "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue" consisting of Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Alf, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Garfield, Slimer, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Michelangelo, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo, and Donald Duck's nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Kermit the Frog wearing Mickey Mouse ears with Mickey Mouse celebrating him in honor of Disney's planned merge with Jim Henson Productions *Beauregard assisting Miss Piggy with her luggage, Fozzie and his Ma, Gonzo and Camilla, Scooter and Bean Bunny, Rowlf, the Electric Mayhem and Clifford, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker (with a bucket stuck on his head), and The Swedish Chef (with his served taco from Svenskas Tacos) *Quentin Fitzwaller with Rizzo and the Seven Dwarfs *The main cast of Seinfeld *The Simpsons family *Steve Urkel *The cast of Saved By The Bell *Olivia Kendall *The cast of Hey Dude *The hosts of Wild & Crazy Kids Annette Chavez, Omar Gooding, and Donnie Jeffcoat *Dr. Doogie Howser *The first competitors of American Gladiators *Mitch Buchannon and C.J. Parker *Bob Saget on the set of America's Funniest Home Videos *Bobby Brady in his racecar *Mr. Bean *The cast of In Living Color *Memorial photos of Irving Berlin, Bette Davis, Alvin Ailey, Del Shannon, Keith Haring, Ryan White, Greta Garbo, Sammy Davis, Jr., and Rex Harrison *The destruction of the Berlin Wall *The World Series during a San Francisco earthquake *The records of "Pump Up the Jam", "Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em", "I'm Breathless", "Step by Step", "The Revival", and "Flood" *Princess Daisy being taken hostage by Tatanga *Falling Tetris blocks *The first Koosh ball *The first Sega Genesis console *Post Marshmallow Alpha-Bits cereal *The Energizer Bunny *The Orlando Magic team *The Marilyn Manson band *The Wonders of Life at Epcot *Disney's Swan and Dolphin resort hotels *The first Universal Studios Florida theme park and map (with Nickelodeon Studios) *The first Jacksonville Skyway *The first Splash Mountain *Scott Turner and Hooch *Milo (an orange cat) and Otis (a pug dog) *Brian Stevenson and Maurice *The killer puppets from Puppet Master *Baby Mikey Jensen *Bart the (titular) Bear *Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Anne-Marie *Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle *Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown *Graboids *Live-action/animatronic Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter *Gordon Goose and Little Bo Peep *Dick Tracy and Breathless Mahoney *Gizmo and the Gremlins *The Jetsons, the Furbelows, Rudy-2, Teddy-2, Squeep and the Grungees, and Apollo 1989-1990 *Mel Blanc's memorial photo with rolls of Looney Tunes film, Bugs Bunny's carrot, Fruity Pebbles cereal, and a rose *Jay Ward's memorial photo with plush dolls of Rocky and Bullwinkle and a rose 1990-1991 *A Sesame Street garden with the number 22 growing, plus with Alex, Jelani, Lillian, and Savion gardening *Telly admiring a shovel shaped like a triangle, with his love for triangles *Oscar's mom Mrs. Grouch parachuting down *The second Mr. Handford (David L. Smyrl) celebrating Big Bird's birthday with a bag of birdseed *Biff, Sully, and Stella trying to renovate Hooper's Store but ending up making it collapse *A brown chicken *Cecille *Mother Goose and her goslings *The Sinclair family (Earl, Fran, Robbie, Charlene, Ethyl, and Baby) *Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice (of the Electric Mayhem), and Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf in animated form *Baloo, Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly, Shere Khan, and Wildcat *Don Karnage and the Air Pirates flying in the background *The R.A.M.S. and P.O.R.K.S. *Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, and F.T., with Tomatoes *Bobby Generic *Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, and Tinkerbell flying, with Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the pirates taking Tiger Lily and the Lost Boys hostage *The cast of Zazoo U *Animated versions of New Kids on the Block *The animated characters of the Wizard of Oz *Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, and King Koopa with his children Cheatsy (Larry), Bully (Roy), Kootie-Pie (Wendy), Big Mouth (Morton), Kooky (Ludwig), Hip (Lemmy), and Hop (Iggy) *Young versions of Tom and Jerry *Detective Droopy and Dripple with Ms. Vavoom *Maxwell Schneider and his monster students *He-Man conquering Skeletor *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton Pig, Elmyra Duff, Furball, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Fifi LaFume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Sweetie, Fowlmouth, Shirley the Loon, and Li'l Sneezer *Animated Bill S. Preston, Esq. and Ted Logan *Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti with Gaia and Captain Planet *Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *D.E.C.K.S. *Widget *Picasso “Speedy” Cottontail *Ren, Tula, Niddler, and Ioz trying to conquer Bloth *The Toxic Crusaders *Mike O'Malley on the set of Get the Picture *Counselor Ug and his campers of Camp Anawanna *Dave Coulier and Arleen Sorkin *The main cast of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Blossom and Joey Russo *Harry and the Hendersons *Mr. Lippman and the students *Clarissa Darling, Ferguson, Sam Anders, and Marshall and Janet *The Storyteller (Michael Gambon) and his dog *Perseus defeating Medusa *Orpheus and Eurydice *The memorial photos of Pearl Bailey, Leonard Bernstein, Dee Clark, Danny Thomas, David Ruffin, Michael Landon, and Lee Remick *Bugs Bunny celebrating 50 years with his Tyson Looney Tunes meals served by Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, and Yosemite Sam *A "big mix" animal mascot with its Bigg Mixx cereal *Dino with his Dino Pebbles cereal (vanilla with marshmallows) *Dr. Mario with three viruses *Mega Man, his dog Rush, his brother Proto Man, and eight new bosses Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Snake Man, Gemini Man, and Needle Man *Sonic the Hedgehog with Dr. Robotnik *E. Honda, Guile, Blanka, Chun-Li, Dhalsim, and Zangief *The Battletoads *The Kid Pix computer game *The hand-held Game Gear console *BJ Penguin and The Chef with their Kid Cuisine meals *The Rooms to Go furniture store sign *The Sawgrass Mills sign *Disney's Yacht and Beach Club resorts in the background *Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo in the Muppet*Vision 3D balloon *Sweetums playing with his 3D paddleball *Waldo C. Graffic *The Mizner Park shopping plaza in the background *The Broward Center for the Performing Arts in the background *Lucky Brand Jeans *Products from Sesame Street General Store and Warner Bros. Studio Store *A sign to Malibu, California *The Aquarium of the Americas in the background *The CambridgeSide Galleria mall in the background *Pizza from Grimaldi's Pizzeria *The original Comedy Central logo *David (and the Magic Pearl) *The "Arachnophobia" Venezuelan spider and its babies *Clark Kellogg and a Komodo dragon (actually played by an Asian water monitor) *Junior Healy, Ben Healy, Flo Healy, Big Ben Healy, Igor Peabody, the evil Martin Beck (posing as Junior's uncle), and the Healy cat with broken front legs *Scrooge McDuck, the Genie of the Magic Lamp, Collie Baba, and Merlock *Huey, Duey, Louie, and Webby reading the first edition of Disney Adventures *The Grand High Witch/Eva Ernst and mouse-turned Luke and Bruno *The Repossessed Nancy Aglet *Kevin McCallaster (with his trademark scream) in front of wet bandits Marv and Harry *Mickey Mouse and his identical prince *Cody, Marachute, Bernard, Bianca, Wilbur, Jake, and Percival C McLeach and Joanna *Clara and Hans the Nutcracker Prince *The Predator *Edward Scissorhands *Jack Conroy and White Fang *Bastian Bux, Falcor, and Nimbly *The posters for The Silence of the Lambs, Backdraft, City Slickers, and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Live-action Shredder and live-action/animatronic Rahzar and Tokka *The Rocketeer *Frank Drebin and Jane Spencer conquering the evil Quentin Hapsburg *Trixie Young and LaWanda Dumore *T-800 "Model 101" 1990-1991 *Jim Henson's memorial photo with Kermit's hat and microphone, Ernie's Rubber Duckie, Cantus's pipe, and a rose 1991-1992 *The number 23 stamped by the hand of one of the members of Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk *Baby Bear lifting the globe, with Big Bird pointing his Montana flag to Montana, Rosita pointing her Mexico flag to Mexico, Chicago the Lion pointing his broccoli flag to Africa, and Monty pointing his England flag to the United Kingdom, with Roxie Marie, Merry Monster, and Benny Rabbit popping around *Barney and Baby Bop *Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse *Carmen Sandiego and her crooks Patty Larceny, Double Trouble, Vic the Slick, Robocrook, Eartha Brute, Top Grunge, and The Contessa on Baby Bear's globe *Alice, the Red Queen, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, the Caterpillar, the Cheshire Cat, and the Dormouse *Mr. Conductor (played by George Carlin), Billy Twofeathers, Schemee, Dan, Kara, and Becky *Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Skeeter Valentine, Patty Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, and Stinky *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, and Phil and Lil Deville *Ren Hoek and Stimpy *The Wall of Stuff and the Pie Pod from What Would You Do? *Taz the Tasmanian Devil pointing his Australia flag to Australia *Little Dracula pointing his Transylvania flag to Romania *Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn, and Honker *Animated Marty McFly and Doc Brown *Audrey Junior *Tom, Kevin, and Annie Porter with Tasha and Stink *Bucky O'Hare, First Mate Jenny, Bruiser, Willy DuWitt, Deadeye Duck, and AFC Blinky *Nick McClary *Teenage versions of Yogi Bear and other Hanna-Barbera characters *Animated Michael Jordan, Wayne Gretsky, and Bo Jackson as superheroes *Mother Goose and Grimmy *Waldo and Woof *Phil Moore hosting for Nick Arcade *Linda Ellerbee and the globe which Baby Bear holds with the Nick News logo on it *Jay Leno replacing Johnny Carson as host of The Tonight Show *Tim Taylor with his son Randy eating Sun Chips *Jerry Springer *Theseus defeating the Minotaur, while pointing his Greece flag to Greece *Icarus and Daedalus flying around the globe *The Presidential Cats pointing their United States flag to Washington, D.C., which Max and Jammett and Moze stand *Photo dedications to Redd Foxx, Tennessee Ernie Ford, Edith Zornow, Freddy Mercury, Nancy Walker, and Benny Hill *The newly-discovered Amargasaurus *Mario and Luigi (with a Super NES console) aboard Yoshi (eating Fruit Gushers and Fruit By The Foot and drinking Brisk Ice Tea) *Bowser in his Clown Copter taking Princess Toadstool hostage *Kirby in his Warp Star *Captain Falcon *Mega Man, Eddy/Flip Top, Toad Man, Bright Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Skull Man, Dive Man, and Drill Man *Joe and Mac (Caveman Ninjas) defeating a T-Rex, giant man-eating plant, Pteranodon, Brachiosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Woolly Mammoth to save imprisoned cave girls *Tumblepop exterminator heroes defeating monsters to save the world *Olympic Heights Community High School located in Boca Raton, Florida *The first Kenny Rogers' Roasters restaurant located in Coral Springs, Florida *Disney's Port Orleans resort located in Orlando, Florida *The new Lied Jungle exhibit house at Henry Doorly Zoo located in Omaha, Nebraska *The first Tennessee Aquarium building located in Chattanooga, Tennessee *The first Planet Hollywood restaurant located in New York City, New York *Rover Dangerfield pointing his Las Vegas flag to Las Vegas, Nevada *Chanticleer, the cat-turned Edmond, Patou, Snipes, and Peepers *Bingo the dog *The Addams Family *Fievel and Tanya in the Southwest U.S. desert, which Wylie Burp and Cat R. Waul face off each other *Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Babette pointing their France flag to France *Peter Banning/Pan conquering Captain Hook *Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar *Beethoven the St. Bernard *Crysta, Batty Koda, and shrunken Zak in the Northern Australian rainforest *Stoney the caveman in Los Angeles *Live-action Catwoman and Penguin *Dottie Hinson playing baseball *Holli Would *A blown-up Adam Szalinski with the car which Nick and Mandy are in 1991-1992 *The Playhouse News paper reporting on Paul Reubens' arrest after exposing himself at the Sarasota Adult Cinema followed by CBS immediately dropping Pee-Wee's Playhouse from its schedule *Theodor Seuss Geisel's memorial photo with The Cat in the Hat's hat, some Dr. Seuss books, and a rose 1992-1993 *The number 24 drawn by a blue marker *Telly's cast with Maria's name and the Puerto Rico flag, Kingston Livingston's face and a message "Feel Better Soon! Kingston", Stinky and his name, Sir John Feelgood's name, Cyranose DeBergerac's name, Big Bird's name, Colambo's name, Wanda Cousteau's name, Joey and Davey Monkeys' names, Telly on a pogostick, Elmo's name, Rosita's name, Baby Bear's name, Bob's name, and Richard Hunt's face with his characters' names Scooter, Janice, Statler, Sweetums, Beaker, Wayne, Junior Gorg, Gunge, Mudwell Mudbunny, Gillis Fraggle, Wild Impresario, Belmont, Tug Monster, Charlie Muskrat, Fred Lizard, Wisss, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Sully, Don Music, and Placido Flamingo as well as their message "Your Face!" *Eren Ozker's face with her characters' names Hilda, Wanda, and Gretchen Fox *Ace Hart and Bugsy Vile with Elliot Shag's name *Kino’s name *Ariel *Fievel Mouskewitz *The animated Addams family *The C.O.W. Boys *Eek the Cat *The Sea Monkeys *MouseTracks and Quack Attack *Marsupilami with his name *Beakman with his name *Nickelodeon Guts logo with Mike O'Malley and Mo the Referee's names *Ghostwriter logo *Beavis and Butthead with their names *Susie Carmichael's and Charlotte Pickles' names *Weinerville logo *Are You Afraid of the Dark? logo *Roundhouse logo *SNICK logo *Harley Quinn and her name *Goofy, Max, Pete, P.J., Peggy, and Pistol *The X-Men *Mark Cooper's name *Dr. Quinn's name *The U.S.S. Defiant *Sci-Fi Channel logo *Cartoon Network logo *Goosebumps Logo *MuppetZine logo *Wario and his name *Mario Paint with the SNES Mouse and pad *Gloved hand and flyswatter with big insect boss *Diet Go Go heroes *Megaman, Beat, Stone Man, Charge Man, Wave Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, Gyro Man, Crystal Man, and Napalm Man *Star Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Andross *Tails *Mortal Kombat logo *The discovered Saola (Vu Quang ox) *Crystal Pepsi *Knex building set *KFC's Popcorn Chicken *Snackwell's cookies *Hurricane Andrew hitting Florida *The Mall of America logo *Splash Mountain at Walt Disney World *The Skull Kingdom building *The Museum of Discovery and Science logo *Mickey's Toontown logo *Pancheros Mexican Grill logo *Sketchers logo *Caribou Coffee logo *Dallas World Aquarium logo *Marvel Studios logo *Incredible Universe logo *The Brady Bunch faces with their message "I'll Miss You Dad" in memory of Robert Reed *Mary Wells, Anthony Perkins, Roger Miller, Sterling Holloway, Rudolf Nureyev, Dizzy Gillespie, Audrey Hepburn, Arthur Ashe, and Fred Gwynne's faces *Buffy Summers' name *Ron Harris, Jamika, Kahil, LaShawn, Pee-Wee, and Leon's names *Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum's names *Roy Knable, Helen Knable, Darryl Knable, and Diane Knable's names *Vampire Marie *The Ducks' team name *Statue of Liberty screaming like Kevin McCallister *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie and his lamp, Abu, the Sultan, Jafar, and Iago *Ebenezer Scrooge, Kermit as Bob Cratchit, Miss Piggy as Emily, Gonzo as Charles Dickens, Rizzo as himself, Bean Bunny as himself, Fozzie as Fozziwig, and Robin as Tiny Tim *Adult Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm getting married *Chance, Shadow, and Sassy and their names *The Turtles in their armor *Scotty Smalls and his name *Snow White (Filmation) *Live-action Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, and King Koopa *Jurassic Park logo *Abigail, Edgar, Michelle, and Russell *Keiko the Whale from Free Willy *The Sanderson Witches from Hocus Pocus 1992-1993 *Peyo's memorial photo with Schleich Smurfs PVC's and a rose 1993-1994 *A toy clown honking a bike horn with the number 25 coming out of it *Zoe playing with his homemade playset of the Around the Corner set, with paper dolls of herself, Betty Lou, Sherry Netherland, Benny, Humphrey and Ingrid, Jamal, Angela, Kayla, Tara, Celina, Ruthie, the Squirrelles, and Ernie *Rugby Tiger, Raisin, Ditz, Balthazar, Mew, and Hortense *Paper dolls of the One- and Two-Eyed Koozebanians, Franky Frank and the Footers, the Dirt Sisters, Dread and Bird, and Inside the Head *Toys of Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures *Plush dolls of Bonkers and Fall Apart Rabbit *Plush dolls of Big Dog, Little Dog, Secret Squirrel, and Morocco Mole *Toys of Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts *Paper doll of Bill Nye the Science Guy *Olmec and the original Blue Barracudas T-shirt and helmet *The SWAT Kats toys and their toy jet *The Madeline plush doll *Plush dolls of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Toys of Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie *Mighty Max toy set *Polly Pocket toy set *The Able Squad action figures *Paper dolls of the Cave People and plush dolls of a Woolly Mammoth herd *Toys of Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor, and Antoine Depardieu *A plush toy of the Cryptkeeper *Paper dolls of Rocko, Spunky, Heffer, Filburt, the Bigheads, the Chameleon Brothers, and the Hippo Lady *Action figures of Cadillacs and Dinosaurs *Action figures of Speed Racer, Trixie, Sparky, Spritle, Chim Chim, Pops Racer, and Racer X *Paper dolls of Pete and Pete, Mom and Dad, and Artie the Strongest Man in the World *Action figures of Carmen Sandiego, Zack, and Ivy *Paper dolls of the cast of The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Magazine advertisements of "Food Network", "Bloomberg Television", "FX (TV channel)", "The Late Show with David Letterman", "Living Single", "Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman", "Martha Stewart Living", "NYPD Blue", "Grace Under Fire", "The Nanny", "Duckman", "Weird Science", "Sister, Sister", and "Space Ghost Coast to Coast" *Photo dedications of Vincent Price, River Phoenix, Bill Bixby, Frank Zappa, Pat Buttram, Harry Nilsson, Telly Savalas, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, Dinah Shore, John Candy, Kurt Cobain, and Richard M. Nixon *Jim Henson Video cassette tapes *Jim Henson Records CDs and audio cassettes *Stage selection for Mega Man 6 with Mega Man, Flame Man, Blizzard Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Yamato Man, Knight Man, Centaur Man, and Wind Man *Super NES cartridges for Super Mario All-Stars and Mega Man X *The action figures of the Street Fighter II fighters, plus with Dee Jay, Cammy, T. Hawk, and Fei Long *Plush doll of Knuckles the Echidna *Models of Utahraptor, Argentinosaurus, and Giganotosaurus *The first edition of Nickelodeon Magazine *The book Jim Henson: The Works *Sprinkle Spangles and Hidden Treasures cereal boxes *Warheads sour candy *Beanie Babies toys *3DO Interactive Multiplayer console *Nutrageous candy bar *Twizzlers Pull 'n' Peel licorice *The Florida Panthers ice hockey uniform *The photo of the Kumba roller coaster in Busch Gardens *Splendid China brochure *Original map of Brevard Zoo *Disney's Wilderness Lodge photo *Disney's All-Star Sports Resort photo *Singapore's Night Safari photos *Miyazaki Ocean Dome photos *Bill Sherman's Muppet site on the computer *Pair of jeans from Old Navy *Photos of the Rainforest Café in Mall of America *Tiny dinosaurs Elvis (Tyrannosaurus Rex), Jagger (Stegosaurus), Paula (Brachiosaurus), Hammer (Chasmosaurus), and Madonna (Pteranodon) *Posters for "Robin Hood: Men in Tights", "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", "Surf Ninjas", "Cool Runnings", "Mr. Nanny", "The Three Musketeers", "Addams Family Values", "Mrs. Doubtfire", "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm", "Grumpy Old Men", "Ace Ventura: Pet Detective", "Blank Check", "The Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult", "D2: The Mighty Ducks", "Forrest Gump", and "Angels in the Outfield" *The Nightmare Before Christmas action figures *The homemade Hollyrock playset with paper dolls of Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, and adult Pebbles and Bamm-Ball with their babies Roxy and Chip *Toy dinosaurs from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" *Beethoven's puppies *Dodger (the monkey) *Thumbelina *Action figures of the live-action Flintstones movie *Plush dolls of Lion King characters *Baby Bink 1993-1994 *Walter Lantz' memorial photo with the Woody Woodpecker plush doll and rose 1994-1995 *Dancing Petroglyphs forming the number 26 in the Sesame Street Library *Let's Read and Write poster *Prairie Dawn reading a David D. Connell biography book *The Lost Dog poster *Big Bird checking about a book about the Jaws-style Y in the swimming pool *Kingston Livingston III writing his journal *Humphrey, Ingrid, and Natasha reading a book featuring the Number Guy *Oscar showing Slimey, his dad Dusty, and mom Eartha his sister Sloppy *Suzie Kabloozie, Feff, and the Prince and the Pig reading (one of whom is about the Soul group) *Jake, Stinky, Ollie, Amstrong, Yves St. LaRoach, and Tizzy reading an encyclopedia of animals of the world, as many of the Animal Show guests (including Chuck the Lion, Randall the Zebra, Harry the Rhinoceros, Lenny the Gorilla, Kasey the Kangaroo, Leapovitch the Frog, Hillary the Owl, and Octavio the Octopus) look on *Gonzo, Rizzo, Andy and Randy Pig, and the Elvises reading stories of "The Three Little Pigs", "King Midas", "The Boy Who Cried Wolf", "Rumplestiltskin", "The Emperor's New Clothes", and "The Elves and the Shoemaker" *Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, Riff, and Mr. Cook reading about the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Ron and Natalie Daise reading "Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child" with Binya-Binya *Hocle and Stoty, Flexy and Jam, and Face *Julie, Kiki, Ben, Leon, Skye, Jody, Sizzle, Nuzzle, and the Puzzle Police reading and studying *Kino reading *Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt looking for comic books in the library *Mighty Max, Bea, Felix, Virgil, and Norman reading about adventures *Zack and Ivy reading about Carmen Sandiego in the newspaper, unknown to them that Carmen is sneaking in *The original first-season cast members of All That *Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Iago, and Abu reading "The Return of Jafar" *Mr. Bumpy, Squishington, and Molly Coddle reading about poltergeists *Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina reading about scaring people *Dulcy Dragon reading with Sonic and Sally *Mrs. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim, and Wanda reading books about The Magic School Bus *Megaman, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light reading about playing Mega Man when Dr. Wily, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Proto Man look on in anger *The Tick checking about the adventure book featuring himself *Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles checking about their video featuring themselves *Baby Huey reading a story of Chicken Little, when a Fox watches *Beethoven and his dog friends reading about dogs *Jesse and Willy reading "Free Willy" *Dot and Little Enzo Matrix reading about Windows *Alex Mack reading about telekinesis *Alphie and Dee-Dee Parker reading *Goliath, Hudson, Lexington, and Elisa Masa reading about gargoyles *Spider-Man reading over Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy *Shnookums and Meat chasing each other *The Cat in the Hat and Daisy-Head Maisy reading “In Search of Dr. Seuss” *Hercules and Iolaus reading about his self-titled hero *The original first season ER cast reading about the hospital *The main cast of Friends reading "Star Trek Voyager" *Biographies of Raul Julia, Wilma Rudolph, Jerry Garcia, Selena, Burl Ives, Ginger Rogers, Elizabeth Montgomery, Lana Turner, Wolfman Jack, and Eva Gabor *Magazine advertisements for Game Show Network and Home and Garden Television *Reese's Puffs and French Toast Crunch cereals *Hershey's Cookies 'n' Crème candy bar *Aquafina bottled water *Frogs croaking "Bud", "Wise", and "Er" *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, and Funky Kong reading about bananas when King K. Rool watches them *Wario saving the book from Captain Syrup *Darkstalkers Demitri, Morrian, Felicia, Victor, Raptor, Talbain, Anakaris, Bishamon, Rikuo, Sasquatch, and Hsien-Ko reading about monsters *The Cruisin' USA arcade game *Younger versions of Street Fighter competitors (together with Rose, Charlie, Guy, Adon, and Birdie) reading about self-defense *Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo reading about saving the planet from an alien invasion *The Virtual Boy console *The Super Game Boy cartridge *Disney's All-Star Music resort photo *Innoventions exterior and interior photos *Blizzard Beach photos *Florida Aquarium interior and exterior photos *Henry Doorly Zoo's Scott Kingdom of the Seas Aquarium interior and exterior photos *Metro Richmond Zoo photos and original drawn map *Indiana Jones Adventure ride photo *The Electronic Entertainment Expo 1995 poster *The Square One Mall map and photos *Stanley Ipkiss as the Mask *The Little Rascals cast reading *Toni Whitney and Andre reading about the titular seal *The Camp Nowhere movie poster *Julie Pierce reading about martial arts *Danny and Kevin O'Shea reading about football teams *Pulp Fiction characters doing their famous scene *Lestat de Lioncourt reading an encyclopedia about the vampire *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus reading a story about Santa Claus to Charlie *Prince Derek and Princess Odette reading "The Swan Princess" with Speed the turtle, Jean Bob the frog, and the Puffin *Richard Tyler with Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror *Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne trying to read one's story *Mowgli reading with a group of Asian animals *Shaggy and Scooby reading about Arabian Nights *The Flintstones reading A Christmas Carol *The Brady Kids reading about earning money *Jack Sturges and Ben Archer trying to read something *Rick Heller reading to Katie gorilla about sign language *Goofy and Max reading about traveling to California, as the latter watches Roxanne *Hubie, Rocko, and Marina reading about living in Antarctica *Casper the Friendly Ghost reading about how not to scare friends, as his uncles Fatso, Stinkie, and Stretch look on in exasperation *Pocahontas reading to Meeko, Flik, and John Smith about her adventures *Books of Batman Forever, Apollo 13, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Little Bear (the miniature Indian) inside the cupboard 1995-1996 *Alphaboy and the Super Morphin' Mega Monsters (Elmo-Saurus, Telly-Dactyl, Rosita-Raptor, and Zoe-Ceratops) playing with the rather large and unusual water instrument called the Shpritzer Honker Splasher Sprinkler Tweeter Squirt, which squirts out the number 27 as well as Superbaby (Natasha) *Jake with Bunnie Bear, plus several new Animal Show guests including Custer the Bison, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Lazlo the Hyena, Monty the Elephant Seal, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Jackie the Orangutan, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Doreen the Camel, Nico the Marine Iguana, Ralph the Moose, D'Kembe the Gemsbok, and Inidra the Whale *Clifford and the Muppets Tonight cast of new characters Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiamma and Sal Minella, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Mulch, Seymour and Pepe, Andy and Randy Pig, David Hoggselhoff, Spamela Hamderson, Captain Pighead (pronounced PEE-jay), Craniac, Snorty, the Elvises, Jowls and his zydeco band, Bill the Bubble Guy, Mr. Poodlepants, Director Nigel, Zippity Zap, three Quongo-type gorilla writers, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, the Cue Card Monster, and Satay/Cynthia Rose *Galileo, Maggie, Eco, Hegdish, Stacks, and Mud/Slinger *The Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus) with Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask *The Planeteers and Captain Planet *B1 and B2 *Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, and Princess What's-Her-Name *Elwood P. Harvey, Delilah, Stu, Chloe, Chet, Viv, Squeaks, Sarge, and Bernice *Freakazoid and Steff *Pinky and the Brain *Sylvester, Tweety, Hector, and Granny *Felix the Cat and his bag of magic tricks with Candy Kitty *Timon and Pumbaa going after Carmen De La Antchez and all of Santo Bugito's other insects *Wishbone *Animated versions of the Street Fighter group and the Darkstalkers (with Harry Grimoire) *Lulu Moppet and Tubby Tompkins *R.L. Stine with his monster creations from Goosebumps *Animated Harry Dunne and Lloyd Christmas *Little Bear, Emily, Owl, Duck, Cat, and Hen *Animated Ace Ventura and Spike *Animated The Mask with Milo *C-Bear and Jamal *Casper, Kat Harvey, and Dr. James Harvey *The Space Cases spaceship flying in the background *Shelby Woo *The Power Rangers Zeo *Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandark, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen, and the Infraggable Krunk *Chris and Martin Kratt with Ttark *Princess Tenko, Bolt, Steel, and Hawk *Princess Gwenevere, Fallon, and Tamara *Gadget Boy, Heather, and G-9 *Xena and Gabrielle *Drew Carey *Dick Solomon, Sally Solomon, Harry Solomon, and Tommy Solomon *TV sets showing Family Challenge, Wild Animal Games, Mad TV, Speedvision, TV Land, M2, BZZZ!, and E! True Hollywood Story, with the Dish Network satellite *Kids WB with Michigan J. Frog *Photo dedications to Mary Wickes, Dennis Allen, Dean Martin, Gene Kelly, George Burns, Luana Patten, Ella Fitzgerald, and Dana Hill *The TWA Flight 800 explosion *Proactiv skin-care products *Sony Playstation console *DiGiorno frozen pizzas *Febreze air-freshener *Mega Man, Auto, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light fighting against Freeze Man, Burst Man, Cloud Man, Junk Man, Slash Man, Spring Man, Shade Man, and Turbo Man *Yoshi throwing eggs with Baby Mario *Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong *Rayman *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *Sakura, Rolento, and Gen of Street Fighter Alpha II *Signs to Aventura and Wellington, Florida *Sign to the Walt Disney World Speedway *Sign to Fantasy Gardens Miniature Golf *Disney's Vero Beach Resort in the background *The Disney Cruise Lines in the background *The Montu roller coaster in Busch Gardens in the background *The Disney Interactive products *TD Garden in the background *Cher Horowitz *Bo Tat (the Asian elephant) *Babe the pig *Calvin Fuller with Princess Katey *Orky the water monster *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, and Rex *Alan Parrish, Sarah Whittle, and Peter and Judy Shepherd playing Jumanji when Van Pelt, several monkeys, a giant lion, and stampeding rhinos, zebras, and African elephants appear out of nowhere *Leslie Nielsen's role of Dracula *Max and John gone fishing with the latter's wife Ariel and Maria *Balto, Boris Goosinoff, and Jenna *Dunston orangutan and Kyle Grant *Captain Abraham Smollett (Kermit), Benjimina Gunn (Miss Piggy) and her anteater Flaubert, Gonzo, Rizzo, Mr. Samuel Arrow (Sam Eagle), Squire Trelawney (Fozzie), Dr. Livesey (Bunsen Honeydew), Beaker, and Jim Hawkins facing off against Long John Silver and his pirates Bad Polly, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Angel Marie, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Calico, Walleye Pike, Old Tom, and Spotted Dick *Shadow, Chance, and Sassy looking for their owners somewhere in San Francisco *Charlie Barkin, Itchy Dachshund, Sasha, and David *James Trotter with Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider, and Earthworm coming out of the giant peach *The tornado destroying a barn in the background *Flipper *WD-40 Dick Steele and Agent 3.14 Veronique Ukrinsky *The Phantom *Chip Douglas *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Captain Phoebus, and gargoyles Victor, Hugo, and LaVerne *Professor Sherman Klump *The alien mothership from Independence Day *Harriet M. Welsch *Max Connor and Kazaam 1995-1996 *Friz Freleng's memorial photo with a Tweety plush and a rose 1996-1997 *Abelardo (from Mexico's Plaza Sesamo), Elmo (being tickled, to honor the retail release of the Tickle-Me-Elmo doll), Frazzle, Chelli (of Big Bag), Lightning the Reindeer (of Elmo Saves Christmas), and the Fairy Godperson as the letters in SESAME on the beach, with Milo Counting holding the number 28 and Cab Callowmouse making Swiss cheese out of sand *Muppet versions of The Cat in the Hat, the Grinch, Horton the Elephant, Yertle the Turtle, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, the Grinch's dog Max, Jane Kangaroo and Junior, Morton the Elephant-Bird, Norval the Fish, and the Wickershams *Henry the gecko *Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon, Hadji Singh, and Bandit (plus Dr. Benton Quest and Race Bannon) *Doug Funnie (with Porkchop), Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, and Roger Klotz (with Stinky) as the letters in DOUG *Zach Nichols, Annie Redfeather, Plato the bison, Socrates the bobcat, Aristotle the prairie dog, and Aurora the hawk *Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie as the letters in QUACK *Wildwing, Nosedive, Duke, Mallory, Tanya, and Grin as the letters in MIGHTY *Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Lex Luthor, and Mercy Graves *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Muzzle as the letters in ROVERS *Steve and his animated dog Blue *Ben Parker, Casey Taylor, Shane Sanderson, Colin Marcus, and Moose Trengannu *The Incredible Hulk, Betty Ross, and the She-Hulk *Animated versions of Alan Parrish III and Peter and Judy Shepherd *Chez Mouse and Mo *The Maximals preparing a showdown against the Predacons *Charlie and Itchy *Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell *Michelle Trachenberg replacing Angelique Bates as the All That cast member alongside the other members of the cast *Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, and Hathi as the letters in JUNGLE *Arthur, Buster, Francine, Sue Ellen, Muffy, and Binky as the letters in ARTHUR *Kevin Schinick and The Chief (Lynne Thigpen) *Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, and Eugene as the letters in HEY ARNOLD *Henry, June, Sniz, Fondue, Loopy, and Larry as the letters in KABLAM *Action League members The Flesh, Thunder Girl, Stinky Diver, and Meltman playing in the sand *The Off-Beats backing off the Populars *Inspector Gadget on a field trip *Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Frieza *Ned Needlemeyer *Daggett and Norbert *Raymond Barone, Debra Barone, Robert Barone, and Marie Barone *Hilton Lucas, Ruth Lucas, and Erica Lucas *Cher Horowitz, Dionne Davenport, Amber Mariens, Murray Duvall, and Sean Holiday *Sabrina Spellman, Salem, and her aunts Hilda and Zelda *Up-popping bubbles appearing a la Pop-Up Video *The Hill family *Emeril Lagasse cooking *Daria, Jane, and Quinn *Buffy Summers about to slay the vampire *Steve Irwin and his wife Terri having captured a saltwater crocodile *The now-revamped Disney Channel, HBO Family, Animal Planet, Discovery Kids, Discovery Science, ESPNNEWS, and Toonami on every TV set *The photo dedications to Juliet Prowse, Dorothy Lamour, Tiny Tim, Jesse White, David Doyle, The Notorious B.I.G., Pat Paulsen, and Jacques Cousteau *The Centennial Olympic Park sculpture with the bomb fragment on it *Red & Yellow M&M's with M&M's Minis *Mega Man celebrating 10 years with Frost Man, Grenade Man, Tengu Man, Clown Man, Aqua Man, Sword Man, Search Man, and Astro Man *Ryu and Ken with new fighters Alex, Dudley, Elena, Ibuki, Necro, Oro, Sean, and Yun and Yang *Leo, Kenji, Tessa, and Mai-Ling *3D Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser with Nintendo 64 *Crash Bandicoot *Lara Croft *Bop It toy *The first DVDs and the DVD player *Photos of the Underwater World Aquarium Mall of America (later Underwater Adventures Aquarium, followed by Sea Life Minnesota) *The Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex photos *The Radio Disney van *Food from Yard House *Children's Park photo *Apparel from Juicy Couture *Pinocchio *Matilda Wormwood *Jack Powell *Jessie and Sean Barnes with a polar bear *Sam Simms and Luke Davenport *Flying Canada geese in the background *The Wonders *Jack Corcoran and Vera, the Asian elephant *Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Stan Podolak, and many members of the TuneSquad team (Taz, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew, and Sniffles) competing against Swackhammer and the Monstars *Howard Langston and Myron Larabee *Cruella DeVil and the 99 Dalmatian puppies *Martians from Mars Attacks *Ghostface *Zeus the dog riding Roxanne the dolphin *Patti Randall, D.C., and Agent Kelso *Michael Cromwell and Mimi-Siku *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Tillie, Woolie, Cranston, T.W., Frances, and other animals on the ark with Max being blown away on the leaky Darla balloon *The titular anaconda *Austin Powers *Korben Dallas and Leeloo *Jurassic Park dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus Rex (carrying his injured calf inside his jaws), Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Mamenchisaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and several Velociraptors and Compsognathuses *Joe Waters and Gus Green fishing *Buddy the gorilla and Trudy Lintz *The out-of-control cruise ship Seabourn Legend *Herules, Megara, and Philoctetes riding on Pegasus, to Hades' anger and Pain and Panic's amusement *Agent K and Agent J *The Stouffer brothers *Murray the fairy godmother *George, Ursula, Ape, Shep, and Tooki Tooki 1997-1998 *Slimey on the moon with Elizabeth, Professor Television, Noodles and Ned, Selma Chicken, and Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet, with a flag with Jon Stone's face on it and Slimey's other WASA astronauts forming the number 29 *Bear with Tutter, Treelo, Ojo, Pip and Pop in the attic of the Big Blue House watching the moon Luna *Terrence McBird, Sarah Hall Small, King Derwin, Prince Milo, Princess Tizz, Sam-I-Am, and Pam-I-Am *Rhonda Rat with Dullard *Kermit, Gonzo, and Rizzo (dressed as Mickey Mouse) to promote Muppets Tonight moving to The Disney Channel *Charlie Horse with his pizza pie, assisted by Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, Take Out, and Fingers *Wimzie *The Teletubbies *Jasper, Billy Bob, Amber, Forrest, Mara, Mrs. Peepers, and Oakley *Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Venus De Milo *Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otters *Cat and Dog *Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, Big Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Baboon *T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, and Gus Griswold *Pepper Ann, Nicky, and Milo *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot *The Extreme Dinosaurs *Kipper *Franklin the Turtle *Calamity Jane *Ogden Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, and Holey Moley *Batman, Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing, and Batgirl *Sam and Max *Agents J, K, and L accusing Allen Strange as an alien *The Space Rangers *Silver Surfer *David Carter and his group of Tyrusians *Summer Sanders (the host of Figure it Out) *Bob Bergen (the host of JEP!) *David Sidoni (the host of Wheel 2000) and Cyber Lucy *Omba Mokomba *Jeff Corwin *Dharma and Greg Montgomery *Ronnie Chase *Marty DePolo *Carrie Bradshaw, Charlotte York, Samantha Jones, and Miranda Hobbes *Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny *A flag with the logo for Celebrity Deathmatch on it *A flag with the logo for One Saturday Morning on it *A flag with the logo for BBC America on it *A flag with the logo for Toon Disney on it *A flag with Henson.com on it *A flag with CTW.org on it *A flag with the logo for Netflix on it *Flags with faces of Mother Teresa, Princess Diana of Wales, John Denver, Don Messick, Chris Farley, Sonny Bono, Tammy Wynette, and Phil Hartman on them *McChicken sandwich and McFlurry ice cream *Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine's first edition *A flag with Motown's 40th anniversary on it *Oreo O's cereal *Surge soft drink *Pepsi One soda *Baby Bottle Pop candy *Reese's Sticks candy *Betty Spaghetty toys *A group of colored Yoshis *Pint-sized versions of Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, and Red Earth fighters *Banjo and Kazooie *The Florida Fun Train *Disney's Animal Kingdom and Coronado Springs Resort *Roger Dean Stadium *DisneyQuest *National Car Rental Center arena *WonderWorks museum *Pointe Orlando shopping plaza *Harvard Museum of Natural History *Dexter Reed and Ed *Old Blue/Buddy *Mr. Bean *Anya Romanov and Dimitri *Professor Philip Brainard, Weebo, and Flubber *Alex Pruitt, Doris, and the Parrot, with Alice, Beaupre, Unger, and Jernigan sneaking near him *The Titanic boat sinking underwater *Lars and Ernest Smuntz with a mouse *Mr. Magoo and Angus *The Spice Girls *Slappy sea lion *Ocious P. Potter, being tied by the Borrowers *Phil and Stew Deedle surfing the waves with prairie dogs *Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, Radio, and Baby Robbie going to Earth from Mars with Tinselina, Ceiling Fan, and Microwave *Barney *Kiki and Jiji flying on the broom *Paulie the parrot *Kayley, Garrett, and Devon and Cornwall *Zilla *Mitch Weaver and Sam McKenna with skunks *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, and Li Shang with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po *Gorgonites conquering Commando Elite *Live-action Madeline 1998-1999 *Elmo and his drawings of his home (seen at the beginning of every Elmo's World opening theme), his goldfish Dorothy, himself and Mr. Noodle, Alan (Hooper's Store's current owner), Rosita playing guitar, Herry in the school bus to Monster Daycare, Zoe in his Zoemobile with her rock Rocco, Ernie on the moon (which is dedicated in loving memory of Jeff Moss), his blanket gone to Oscar's trash can, himself as CinderElmo, and the number 30 *Mopatop, Puppyduck, Moosey Mouse and his parents, Lamont the delivery sloth, Claudia Bird, and Odd-Job Gerald in front of Mopatop's Shop *Doc Hogg, Lois the Telephone Operator, Jacques, Big Old Bullfrog, and Jeremiah Tortoise *Zadam, Triply, Duncan, Ryle, and Lavana *Olie Polie *Tony and Vivian *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Crashbox logo *Jett Jackson and Kayla *Batman (Terry McGinnis) with Dana Tan, Chelsea Cunningham, and Max Gibson *Powerpuff Girls Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, with Professor Utonium, the Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, and villains Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, and Princess Morebucks *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Johnny Bravo with Mama Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl Chryniszzswics, and Pops *Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Team Rocket Jessie, James, and Meowth, and Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Koffing, and Ekans *Father Time, World's Oldest Woman, Miss Info, Pepper Mills, Toast, Big Fat Baby, Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Froggo, Aka Pella, and Lydia Karaoke *Young Hercules *Woody Woodpecker and friends *Logo for Oh Yeah cartoons *Skeeter *Eliza Thornberry with Darwin (her chimp), Donnie (her feral little brother), Debbie (her older sister), and Nigel and Marianne (her parents) *The main cast of Animorphs *The animated Zilla *The Spy Dogs *The Potanski family and Barky *Walter Melon, Bitterbug, and Sneero *Jack Haylee and the Monster Farm animals *Meg, Derrick and Buck *Michael Ripley, Samantha, and Cyril *Guapo and Fraz *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks *Mickey rescuing Minnie, Donald avoiding bombs, Pluto getting the newspaper, and Goofy doing some extreme sports *You're On! logo *Off the Wall logo *Mad Libs logo *Whose Line Is It Anyway? logo *That 70's Show logo *Donny and Marie Osmond as talk show hosts *Will Truman and Grace Adler *Nate Harrison and his four daughters *The Spaceship Moya *The Griffin family *Fry, Leela, and Bender *Cast of the Chimp Channel *Faces of Roy Rogers, Gene Autry, Flip Wilson, Gene Siskel, Dana Plato, DeForest Kelley, Jean Vander Pyl, and Senor Wences *PAX logo *Fox Family logo *The Biography Channel logo *DiY Network logo *Noggin logo *Nickelodon Games & Sports logo *Super Retrovision Saturdaze logo and band *Cartoon Cartoon Fridays logo *The Odyssey Network logo *Game Boy Color handheld console *Go-Gurt yogurt *Eclipse breath-freshening chewing gum *Big Mouth Billy Bass prop *Mega Man (in his Mega Man Legends version) *The Smash Bros team (Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Ness, Luigi, and Jigglypuff) *The Mario team playing Mario Party *The Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine *Spyro the Dragon *Building a theme park (in style of Rollercoaster Tycoon) *The same Street Fighter III players except with new ones Makoto, Q, Remy, and 12, together with Chun-Li's return) *The newly-discovered and -named Suchomimus *Cirque Du Soleil's La Nouba show *Journey to Atlantis at Sea World Orlando *Original map and directory of Universal Citywalk Orlando and Universal's Islands of Adventure *Disney's All-Star Movies Resort *Original drawn map of Dinosaur World Florida *Gwazi wooden dueling roller coaster at Busch Gardens Tampa *SunPass *The Test Track original ride at Epcot *FanFiction.net *Original map of Legoland California *Hallie Parker and Annie James (both of Lindsay Lohan's characters) reuniting their parents *Ryan Harrison being wrongfully accused for killing Hibbing Goodhue by Sean Laughrea *The prison transport bus en route to Stillwater Federal Prison falling down the mountains *Detectives Carter and Lee *Z and Princess Bala (ants) *Chucky and Tiffany *David and Jennifer fighting over the remote whether to watch Pleasantville or an MTV concert on TV *The Scooby Gang encountering zombies, plus Lena, Simone, and Jacques as werecats *Flik, Atta, and Hopper, with Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, Dim, and P.T. Flea *Stu and Didi Pickles with their new baby Dil Pickles *Reptar Wagon *Jack Frost (the snowman) *Moses *Mighty Joe Young (gigantic gorilla) *Zenon Kar *Uncle Marty O'Hara and Zoot *Sylvester and the babies *King of Siam and Anna Leonowens *Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, and Herman Melville (the swamp monster) *Imhotep seeking revenge against Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan *Young Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala with Jar Jar Binks, Watto, Darth Maul, C-3PO, and R2-D2 *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor *Gonzo watching the sky with his toy telescope *Ubergonzo and the Alien Gonzos *K. Edgar Singer and Rentro (Bobo the Bear) *Scooter selling Gonzo T-shirts *Rizzo choosing between cheese and rat poison *Pepe the King Prawn in his blue sweater 1998-1999 *Shari Lewis's memorial photo with Lamb Chop doll and a rose *Shel Silverstein's memorial photo with his books and a rose 1999-2000 *Baby Bear playing on his computer with Hero Guy coming out of the screen holding a 31 flag, surrounded by Lulu, Glo-Worm, and Little Murray Sparkles *The Sesame Workshop logo *Theo Lion, Cleo, Lionel, and Leona, with Click the Mouse, Heath the Thesaurus, Artie Smartypants, Dr. Nitwhite and Watson, Barnaby B. Busterfield, and assorted monkeys *The main cast of Digimon: Digital Monsters *Genki and Holly with their monsters *Reggie, Otto, Sam, and Twister *Emmy and Max with dragons Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie *Little Bill Glover *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Sabrina, Salem, Aunts Hilda and Zelda, Uncle Quigley, Harvey Kinkle, Chloe Flan, and Gem Stone *Tino Tonitini, Lor MacQuarrie, Carver Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis *Shareena Wickett and the other students escaping from Miss Kisskillya *Billy Blazes, Wendy Waters, Jake Justice, Rocky Canyon, Ariel Flyer, and Jack Hammer *Jack, Xyber 9, Anakonda, Ikira, Mick, Willy, Queen Tatania, and Princess Roselyn *The Avengers *Spider-Man, hanging upside-down *Archie Andrews being watched by Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones, and Dilton Doily and chased by monsters and supernatural stuff including the Great Potato, the ghost of Quiet Violet, the Mummy, the Werewolf, the Troggs, the Reptilian Mall Monster, the Gargoyle, the Aliens, the mutated alligator Peanut, Maria Nacht and Arnie, Dorsa Fin, the Giant Worm, the group of Humanoid Bees, Scarlet Helsing, Medlock, and the Queen Roach *Johnny Bravo being carried and to be thrown away by angry women including Julie Herschbaum of "Johnny-O and Juliet" and Sheila of "The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo" *Mike, Lu, and Og with Pig, Goat, Spiney, and Lancelot *Courage the Cowardly Dog screaming in fear when he sees monsters coming in *Eustace and Muriel Bagge *Charger, Spitfire, Stunts, and Flyer with their cars *Max Steel *Angela Anaconda *Eddie McDowd *Amanda Bynes *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? shown on TV *Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson *Jed Bartlet *The cast of Malcolm in the Middle *Caitlin Seeger *Dante Hicks, Randall Graves, and Jay and Silent Bob *Photo of the Survivor's first season contestants in Borneo *Louis and Ren Stevens *Julie Chen with Big Brother's first season cast *Magazine advertisements of Oxygen, Boomerang, SoapNet, and VH1 Classic *The Y2K bug (May 12, 1900) on Baby Bear's computer *Memorial photos of Madeline Kahn, Mary Kay Bergman, Gene Rayburn, John F. Kennedy Jr., Jim Varney, Walter Matthau, Jean-Pierre Rampal, and Doug Henning *Fighters from Soul Calibur *Dreamcast console *The Sims CD-ROM game *Tron Bonne *Marvel Vs. Capcom II arcade game *TIVO digital cable box *Teenagers do Zumba fitness *Photo of the newly-discovered Jobaria *The Busch Gardens Howl-o-Scream logo *Nesquik cereal *Splenda artificial sweetner *Swiffer cleaning products *Photo of the American Airlines Arena *Photos of Bonita Springs *Photos and map of Discovery Cove Orlando *Photo of Men in Black Alien Attack in Universal Studios Orlando *Photo of the Kraken roller coaster in Sea World Orlando *Food from Lucille's Smokehouse Bar-B-Que *Los Angeles Times Magazine *Photo of Knott's Soak City in Knott's Berry Farm *Fandango site on Baby Bear's computer *Pandora internet radio service *TripAdvisor site on Baby Bear's computer *Brochures for Madame Tussauds New York and Madame Tussauds Las Vegas *Giant crocodile from Lake Placid *Live-action Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain *The Mystery Men cast *The Iron Giant with Hogarth Hughes *Giant Mako shark from Deep Blue Sea *Live-action Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, and Snidley Whiplash *The Hex Girls with the Scooby gang and the monster turkey *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Mewtwo *Woody, Jessie the cowgirl, Stinky Pete, Bullseye, and Wheezie *Andrew the robot *Stuart Little and Snowball with the Little Family *The Protector spaceship in the background *Tyrannosaurus, Torosaurus, Anatotitan, Liopleurodon eating Eustreptospondylus, Ornithocheirus, Utahraptor, Allosaurus, and Diplodocus *Skip the dog *Snowplowman snow-plowing the street from outside *Tigger and Roo *The exploding Volee Airlines Flight 180 from outside *Tulio, Miguel, Chel, and Altivo *Live-action Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Slaghoople, Betty O'Shale, baby Dino, and The Great Gazoo *Aladar the Iguanodon and Carnotaurus room alarms *Abstract shapes, flying humpback whales, Al Hirschfield's characters, the Steadfast tin solder dueling a jack-in-the-box, a yo-yoing flamingo, Donald and Daisy Duck, and the Spring Sprite *Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto *Rocky Rhodes, Ginger, and the chickens *Rocky and Bullwinkle 1999-2000 *Charles M Schultz' memorial photo with a Snoopy doll, Peanuts memorabilia, and a rose *Wilt Chamberlain's memorial photo with a basketball, basketball uniform, and a rose 2000-2001 *The number 32 suspended over Big Bird crying to see his home destroyed by a hurricane, with Gina the veterinarian, Horatio the Elephant (in his ballerina outfit), and the Monster Clubhouse members rushing with lots of twigs and a bucket of mud to rebuild *Iver, Groove, Tula, Roma, Hubba Hubba, and the Motorettes *Dora the Explorer and Boots *Clifford, T-Bone, Cleo, Mac, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Jetta Handover, and Charley *George Shrinks *The Seven Monsters *Timothy and his classmates *Bob the Builder *Puppets of Winnie the Pooh and friends *Jackie Chan, Jade, and Uncle *Spot (as Scott Leadready II) and Leonard Helperman *Static and Gear *Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, and XR *Ginger Foutley, Darren Patterson, Dodie Bishop, and Macie Lightfoot *The first season cast of X-Men Evolution *Sheep, Farmer John, General Specific, Private Public, Angry Scientist, and Ben Plotz *Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn *The cast of the House of Mouse *Zeta and Ro *Lloyd P. Nebulon *Timmy Turner, Mom and Dad, Cosmo and Wanda, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Trixie Tang, Veronica, Jorgen Von Strangle, and Tootie *Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz *Sharon Spitz, Alden Jones, Maria Wong, Brock Leighton, Conner Mackenzie, and Nina Harper *Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, and Buck Tuddrussel *Larry, George and Carlos Garcia *Lorelai and Rori Gilmore *Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Jim Brass *Teddie Cochran and Max Ryan *Bill Fearing *Original cast of "Grounded for Life" *Lizzie McGuire and her animated self *Anne Robinson (host of The Weakest Link) *Joe Rogan (host of Fear Factor) *Memorial photos of Alec Guinness, Steve Allen, Billy Barty, Victor Borge, Dale Evans, Lewis Arquette, Dale Earnhardt, Perry Como, Carroll O'Connor, and Jack Lemmon *PlayStation 2 *The Geico Gecko *Waluigi and Princess Daisy playing tennis *Paper Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser *Mega Man X, Zero, Alia, Douglas, and Signas *Game Boy Advance handheld console *Bratz dolls *Anime Festival Orlando logo *Disney's Animal Kingdom Lode resort with giraffes, zebras, and ostriches *Rhino Rally ride with white rhinos *The Florida Atlantic Owls football team *The Dolphin Mall *Hard Rock Hotel at Universal Orlando *Products from the Apple Store *Disney's California Adventure with Grizzly Peak *Tracey, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Pikachu, and Lugia *Professor Sherman Klump and the Klump family *Torrance Shipman and her cheerleading squad *The Digimon characters *Tony Thompson and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg with vampire cows *Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders, and Alex Munday *The Rugrats (also featuring newest Rugrat Kimi) with Chaz Finster marrying Kira Watanabe as Chuckie's new mom *The live-action Grinch *Kevin and Chloe with 102 dalmatians and Cruella DeVil *Emperor Kuzco as the llama, Pacha, Yzma, and Kronk *Gracie Hart *Cheerleaders Diane Weston, Kansas Hill, Cleo Miller, Lucy Whitmore, and Hannah Wald *T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswold, Principal Prickly, Ms. Finster, and Becky Detweiler *Stu Miley and Monkeybone *Juni and Carmen Cortez *Brock, Team Rocket, Delia Ketchum (Ash's mom), Entei, and Unown *Live-action Josie McCoy, Melody Valentine, and Valerie Brown *Crocodile Dundee *Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, the Dragon, Pinocchio, Gingerbread Man, the Three Little Pigs, the Wolf, the Three Blind Mice, the Seven Dwarfs, and Lord Farquaad *Pearl Harbor's destruction *Christian and Satine *Ira Kane and Harry Block with primate aliens *Milo Thatch, Commander Lyle Rourke, Vinny Santorini, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair, Audrey Ramirez, Wilhelmina Bertha Packard, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Preston B. Whitmore, Cookie Farnsworth, Gaetan Mole Molière, and Kidagakash Nedakh *Live-action Lara Croft *Dr. Dolittle and Archie *Lou, Butch, the Mastiff, Peek, Sam, Mr. Tinkles, and Calico *Elle Woods *Pteranodons, Velociraptors, and Spinosaurus 2000-2001 *Bill Hanna's memorial photo with Hanna-Barbera memorabilia and a rose 2001-2002 *The Count and his organ that blows the number 33 out of its pipes *Zoe, Rosita, and Elmo wearing fireman hats and holds the sign that says "HOORAY FOR THE FIREFIGHTERS" *Cookie Monster (with fireman hat), eating letter of the day cookies out of a cookie jar *Mail-carrier Grover carrying a box with Ernie inside *Big Bird chasing after the blocks in the background *Ralphie the Parrot *Kermit (with his Weezer T-shirt on), Sweetums (with his MuppetFest shirt on), Bobo the Bear, Pepe (also with his Weezer T-shirt on), Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, and Mo Frackle on the set of Family Feud *Fozzie, Gonzo (with his Weezer T-shirt on), Bunsen, Beaker, and Miss Piggy *Muppet versions of Strega Nona, Bambalona, and Big Anthony, with Gabe, Tomie DePaola, and a Goat *Sagwa Miao *Oswald the octopus and his pet hot dog Weenie *Stanley, Dennis, Harry, and Elsie *Matt Danklin, Jackie Pappi, Inez Garcia, and Digit *Samurai Jack *The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Boskov the Bear, Major Dr. Ghastly, and General Skarr *Mandark (Susan) and his parents Windbear and Oceanbird *Bill and Aldo *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor *Ira Kane, Harry Block, Lucy Mai, and Wayne Green *Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Suga Mama, Bebe and Cece, and Puff *Gadget, Penny, Digit, Fidget, and Col. Nozzaire *Rick, Evy, and Alex O'Connell *Yugi Moto and Dark Yugi *Special Agents Misty and Amber with Quincy *Sam, Clover, and Alex *The Justice League members Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern (John Stewart), Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl *Captain Crandall, Skatelad, and Ropegirl *The Wild Force Rangers *Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, and Snap *Booma, Kimo, and Mamoo *Daemona, Jericho, Casey, and Kira *Hamtaro and the hamsters *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Dr. Dad, Dr. Mom, and the Tweebs stopping Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr. *Brak, Zorak, Mom, Dad, Hank Murphy, Tornado Shanks, Jodene Sparks, Wendy DuPree, Stormy Waters, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, and Harvey T. Birdman *Amazing Race host Phil Keoghan *Ellen Richmond and Dot Richmond *Sidney Bristow *The first-season cast of Scrubs *Clark Kent and Lana Lang *Bernie Mac and his wife Wanda with Jordan, Vanessa, and Bryana *Nick Cannon (with his TEENick shirt) *The Osbournes *George Lopez *The Whammys *The Crank Yankers puppets *Kennedy (host of Friend or Foe) *Mark L. Wahlberg on the set of Russian Roulette *The N network *Nicktoons Network *Odyssey Network changed to Hallmark Channel *Fox Family changed to ABC Family *Photo dedications of Lorenzo Music, Kathleen Freeman, Aaliyah, Thuy Trang, George Harrison, Avery Schreiber, Spike Milligan, Waylon Jennings, Dudley Moore, Milton Berle, and Robert Urich *XBOX console *The first iPod *Nintendo GameCube console *Luigi with his Poltergust 3000 and King Boo *The expanded Smash Brothers fighting team of Bowser, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario, Zelda, Ganondorf, Young Link, Falco, Pichu, Mewtwo, the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Marth, and Roy *Olimar and the Pikmin *Monster Energy drink *The Mall at Wellington Green *International Plaza and Bay Street *The Sorcerer's Hat at Disney MGM Studios *The Gaylord Palms Resort and Convention Center *Festival Bay Mall *Loews Royal Pacific Resort in Universal Orlando *The Desert Dome at Henry Doorly Zoo *Tokyo DisneySea *Humanoid apes *Mia Thermopolis and Clarisse Renaldi *Ozzy and Drix *Donald Sinclair and his Rat Racers *Jimmy Livingston and Chloe *Max Keeble being chased by the Evil Ice Cream Man, Principal Jindrake, and McGinty and Dobbs *Mike Wazowski, James Sullivan, Randall Boggs, and Boo *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Nick Dean, Libby Folfax, and King Goobot V *Gastornis, Basilosaurus, Entelodon, Indricotherium, Megatherium, Doedicurus, Saber-Toothed Cat, Woolly Rhinoceros, and Woolly Mammoth *Dr. Ted Brooks with Demon and his sled dogs *Jason Shepherd, Kaylee, and Marty Wolf (dyed blue) *Peter Pan, Jane, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Smee, the Pirates, the Octopus, and Adult Wendy Darling *Lestat and Akasha *Manfred Mammoth, Sid the Sloth, Diego Sabertooth, and Scrat *Zack Gibbs, Francesca, and Earl Dopler *Live-action Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, and Green Goblin *Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, C-3PO, and R2D2 *Spirit the mustang stallion *Live-Action Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma *Lilo Pelekai, Nani, David, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Gantu *Hey Arnold characters saving their neighborhood *The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, and Mojo Jojo *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin saving their saltwater crocodile 2001-2002 *World Trade Center's Twin Towers destroyed by hijacked planes *The 2001 anthrax attacks in mails with mail carriers wearing protective masks and gloves 2001-2002 *Chuck Jones' memorial photo with Looney Tunes memorabilia and a rose 2002-2003 *Clay-animated cavemen carving the number 34 out of stone *Global Thingy and some assorted Thingies *Grover with luggage and international accessories *Baby Bear and his new baby sister Curly Bear *Edi the Zebra, Waffle the Cow Monkey, DJs 1, 2, and 3, and Bozark *Oobi and the other hands *Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake, Max, Judy, Doodles, and Izzles *Pre-teen versions of Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, and Kimi Watanabe-Finster *Johnny Bravo dating Heather Asplund *Robot Jones and his friends *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, and Betty Quinlan *Rikochet, Buena Girl, and the Flea *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara *Ben Franklin, Sarah Phillips, James Hiller, and Henry LeFevbre *Granny and baby versions of Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola, Sylvester, Tweety, Melissa, and Petunia *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred *Ozzy, Drix, and Maria Amino *Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third *Chase, Kayla, Chef Jack, Oslo, Pie Tin, Coco, Albert, and the Foodons *Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Meta Knight, Customer Service, and Nightmare *Gus Bonner, Stacey Bonner, Seattle Montoya, R.J. Harrison, Draga, and Ec'co *Numbuhs One, Two, Three, Four and Five *The Berenstain Bears *Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter, April O'Neil, and Shredder *Ninja Storm Rangers *Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE with Mayl Sakurai and Roll.EXE *The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin *Phil McGraw *Jack Malone, Samantha Spade, Vivian Johnson, Danny Taylor, and Martin Fitzgerald *Oracle, the Huntress, Dinah Redmond, Alfred Pennyworth, and Jesse Reese *Abe Lincoln, Joan of Arc, Gandhi, JFK, Cleopatra Smith, Principal Scudworth, and Mr. Lynn Butlerton *Mark Summers on the set of WinTuition *Sam Saboura (host of Extreme Makeover) *Joe Millionaire *Chris Harrison (host of The Bachelorette) *The first-season cast of That's So Raven *Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman (hosts of MythBusters) *Jimmy Kimmel in his podium *Hank and Dean Venture *Stripperella as a contestant of America's Next Top Model *Photo dedications to Johnny Unitas, Richard Harris, James Coburn, Maurice Gibb, Nell Carter, Lynn Thigpen, Michael Jeter, Edwin Starr, Nina Simone, June Carter Cash, David Brinkley, Katharine Hepburn, Buddy Hackett, and Barry White *Cartoon Network's 10th anniversary *Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney's new logos and graphics *Schedules for Nick on CBS and Discovery Kids on NBC *Mario with F.L.U.D.D., Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, and some Piantas *Wario, Mona, Kat and Ana, Dr. Crygor, Dribble and Spitz, 9-Volt, Jimmy T, and Orbulon *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *A human villager with assorted anthropomorphic animals of Animal Crossing *Ratchet and Clank *Sim City 4 PC game *Jurassic Park Operation Genesis PC game *Pepsi Blue soda *Coca-Cola Vanilla soda *Mickey's Magix cereal *FurReal Friends toys *McGriddles sandwich *Game Boy Advance SP handhelf console *The Mall at Millenia *The newly-reconstructed Wings of Asia aviary in Zoo Miami *The Jungle Island *The Sunshine State Arch of Miami Gardens *The Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge *The New York Water Taxi *L'Oceanogràfic oceanarium *Stuart Little and Margalo escaping a peregrine falcon *Austin Powers, Foxy Cleopatra, and his father Nigel *Beary Bearington and the Country Bears (with Trixy) *Pistachio Disguisey *Carmen and Juni Cortez riding a spork *Young Kermit, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, and Pilgrim *Pluto Nash *Jimmy Tong *Kelly Robinson and Special Agent Alex Scott *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus, Charlie, Lucy Miller, and Comet and Chet with Mother Nature, Father Time, Easter Bunny, Cupid, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman *Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, and Hermoine Granger dueling a Basilisk *Davey Stone and Whitey Duvall *Jim Hawkins, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N., and Morph *Fozzie (dyed in green as the Grinch), Miss Piggy (as Saltine), Rachel Bitterman and Pepe, Bobo Bear (dressed as Santa Claus), and Joe Snow *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Debbie Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, saving Tally from poachers Sloan and Bree Blackburn *Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart *Charlie Carbone, Louis Booker, and Jackie Leggs *A massive accident of cars caused by fallen logs from the semi-trailer truck in the background *Mowgli, Baloo, Shanti, Bagheera, Kaa, and Shere Khan *Peter Sanderson and Charlene Morton *Live-action Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, and G2 *Agent Cody Banks and Natalie Connors *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Kanga, and Roo *Stanley Yelnats IV digging holes and avoiding venomous yellow-spotted lizards *Lizzie McGuire with Paolo Valisari and Isabella Parigi *Charlie Hinton and his day care children *Bruce Almighty *Marlin (clownfish), Dory (regal tang), Nemo, Gill (Moorish idol), Bloat (porcupine fish), Peach (starfish), Bubbles (yellow tang), Gurgle (royal gramma), Deb/Flo (striped damselfish), and Jacques (cleaner shrimp) *Live-action Hulk *Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders, and Alex Munday 2002-2003 *Hong Kong residents wearing surgical masks to ward off the SARS epidemic 2002-2003 *Fred Rogers’ memorial photo with Neighborhood Trolley, Mr. Rogers memorabilia and a rose 2003-2004 *Trash Gordon (with Slimey playing horn), Traction Jackson (with a green banner on his wheelchair that has the number 35 on it), his dog Bernie (holding two balloons, one of which contains "The Street We Live On", Jane Tuesday pulling a wagon with Madlenka riding on it and throwing confetti, Mr. Gameshow, and Herb the dinosaur *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, and Bear in the Big Blue House characters celebrating as honor of Disney owning the Muppets *Jojo and Goliath *Frank, Buster, Mitzi, Ned, George, Sammy, Josie, Alice, Archie, Penny, and Lolly *Peppa Pig *Evil Con Carne, Boskov the Bear, Major Dr. Ghastly, and General Skarr *Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire *XJ9, Nora Wakeman, and Brad and Tuck Carbuckle *Duck Dodgers, Eager Young Space Cadet, Martian Commander X-2, and the Martian Queen *Jeremie, Aelita, Della, Ulrich, Yumi, and William *Puppy Clifford, Daffodil, Jorje, and Norville *Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Gantu, and Reuben *Sabrina Spellman and Salem *Kenny the Shark and Kat Cassidy *Tut Ankh En Set Amun and Cleo Carter *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Doki, Jack Spicer, and Wuya *Animated versions of Anakin, Amidala, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Yoda *Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip *Astro Boy *Dave the Barberian, Lula, Princess Candy, Fang, Oswidge, and Faffy *Dino Rangers *Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Tommy Gilligan, Cree Lincoln, and Chad Dickinson *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Spectra, Ember, Desiree, And Johnny 13 and Kitty *Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney *Coop, Kiva, and Jamie *Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna *Ellen DeGeneres (host of The Ellen DeGeneres Show) *Mavis Rae *Charlie, Alan, and Jake Harper *Kid Notorius *The main cast of Arrested Development *Ty Pennington (host of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition) *Donald Trump (host of The Apprentice) *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols *Phil Diffy, Keely Teslow, Pim Diffy, Lloyd Diffy, and Barb Diffy *Dr. Arthur Bindlebeep *Photo dedications to Bob Hope, John Ritter, Johnny Cash, Fred Berry, Rod Roddy, Art Carney, Penny Singleton, Jack Paar, Tony Pope, Peter Ustinov, Alan King, Tony Randall, Ray Charles, and Marlon Brando *TNN changing to SpikeTV *CN City *Mario and Luigi *Tak with orangutans, rhinoceroses, monkeys, emus, and sheeps *SeaWorld Adventure Parks Tycoon PC game *Northeast Blackout in United States and Canada in the background *Virgin America airlines *Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Hollywood *Facebook site *5-hour Energy drink *Disney's Pop Century Resort *Mission: Space in Epcot *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride in Universal Studios Orlando *Wannado City *Lynx Central Station *Myspace site *The Muppets Studio *Petco Park *IMVU site *Food from Shake Shack *The Rugrats and the Wild Thornberries *Sinbad and Marina *Captain Jack Sparrow *Cheetah Girls Bubbles, Chuche, Do, and Aqua *Johnny English *Juni and Carmen Cortez wearing 3D glasses *Tess and Anna Coleman with their personalities switched *Freddy Krueger participating in a showdown with Jason Vorhees *Dickie Roberts *Owen Baker and Hubble *The Bride of Kill Bill *Kenai, Koda, Rutt, and Tuke *Buddy Hobbs *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton, and Mr. Chairman *Live-action Cat in the Hat with Fish, Conrad, and Sally *The Ewers family with singing busts, Madame Leota, and some ghosts *The Baker family *Maddy Phillips, Austin, and Gus *Lola Steppe *David Starsky and Hutch Hutchinson *Agent Cody Banks, Derek Bowman, and Emily Sommers *Live-action Mystery Inc. with the Evil Masked Figure *Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Caloway *The Johnson family in their SUV *Ella *Clifford, Cleo, and T-Bone with Larry's Amazing Animals *Cady Heron *Human versions of Shrek and Fiona, stallion version of Donkey, King Harold and Queen Lillian, Puss in Boots, Prince Charming, and Fairy Godmother *Ice Age in New York City in the background *Live-action Garfield and Odie *Napoleon Dynamite *Lau Xing, Phileas Fogg, and Monique Laroche in a flying machine *Viktor Navorski and Amelia Warren *Live-action Spider-Man on a pizza delivery with Dr. Octopus holding Mary Jane hostage 2003-2004 *Bob Keeshan's memorial photo with Mr. Moose and Bunny Rabbit puppets and a rose *Ronald Reagan's memorial photo with a rose 2004-2005 *The sign "Health Club 36" above Elmo riding his tricycle, Murray Monster playing jump rope, The Count and The Countess dancing, Zoe ballet-dancing, Bert running after Ernie in the background, Telly and Baby Bear playing ball, and Cookie Monster eating healthy food on the table with "Little" Big Bird on it *Sportacus, Stephanie, and Robbie Rotten *Puppet versions of Blue, Polka Dots, Fred, Roary, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress-Up Chest, Boogie-Woogie, Silly Seat, and Joe *Miss Spider, Squirt, Shimmer, Dragon, and Bounce *Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kid, Fran, and Ms. Fern *Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin *Maya and Miguel Santos with Paco *Pinky Dinky Doo *The entire members of the Justice League *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster *Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Lola Boa, Charyl and Meryl, Ed, Gaspar, and Margo *Atomic Betty, Sparky, and X-5 *Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, and Ellen Yin with Joker and Penguin *Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto *Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, Jude Lizowski, and Caitlin Cooke *The animated Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki *Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin as Guardians of the Veil *Jake Long, Trixie Carter, Spud Spudinski, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Rose/Huntsgirl *Tommy Cadle and Dinko *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Prince Zuko, and Iroh *Krypto, Streaky, Ace, and the Dog Star Patrol *Juniper Lee, Ray Ray, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Jody Irwin, and Roger Radcliffe *Maggie Pesky, Rayna Cartflight, and Dawn Swatworthy *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Mr. Slinkman, Edward, Samson, and Chip and Skip *Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffle *The Season 1 cast of Stargate Atlantis *Stroker and Hoop *Ned Bigby *The Unfabulous cast *Tony Danza on his talk show chair *Veronica Mars *The Lost cast *Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp, Gabrielle Solis, and Edie Britt *Captain Hero, Princess Clara, Xandir, Toot Braunstein, Foxxy Love, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spanky Ham, and Ling-Ling *Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Allison Cameron *Zoey and Dustin Brooks *The Robot Chicken *Zack and Cody Martin, London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Mr. Marion Moseby, and Carey Martin *Doctor Who in his TARDIS *Dr. Meredith Grey *Phil Harris having caught the largest lobster ever caught *Tom Bergeron hosting Dancing With The Stars, with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (in their prom outfits) dancing to Monique's and Bonnie Rockwaller's amazement *Photo dedications of Fay Wray, Julia Child, Janet Leigh, Rodney Dangerfield, Christopher Reeve, Dayton Allen, Mason Adams, Henry Corden, Thurl Ravenscroft, Paul Winchell, John Fielder, and Luther Vandross *The Nintendo DS handheld console with Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi coming out of it *The Sims 2, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 PC games *18-Volt *Ashley and Red *Fox Box changed to 4KidsTV *Webkins stuffed animals *Lights, Motors, Action! stunt show at Disney-MGM Studios *ShieKra roller coaster at Busch Gardens Tampa *Fear Factor Live stunt show at Universal Orlando *YouTube *Nintendo World *Sam Montgomery, Austin Ames, Fiona, Brianna, and Gabriella *Thunderbird 1, Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 3, Thunderbird 4, and Thunderbird 5 *Live-action Catwoman (Patience Phillips) *Mia Thermopolis' engagement with Queen Clarisse Renaldi *Oscar, Angie, Lenny Lino, Sykes, and Bernie and Ernie *Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr, Elastigirl/Helen Parr, Dashiel Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone/Lucius Best, and Syndrome/Buddy Pines *The Polar Express in the background *Charlie Carbone, his wife Jessie, and Louis Booker rescuing Jackie Leggs from Outback Ollie *Luther and Nora Krank celebrating No Christmas *Count Olaf, Klaus Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire, and Sunny Baudelaire who bites a giant viper *Live-action Fat Albert and Bill Cosby *Live-action Elektra *Chan Walsh riding Stripes the zebra *Nick Persons being bothered by Lindsey and Kevin Kingston *Pooh, Piglet, Roo, and Lumpy *Winn-Dixie (the dog) and India Opal Buloni *Tim Avery, Masked Otis, and Alvey *Shane Wolfe and the five Plummer children *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, and Bigweld *Casey Carlyle ice-skating *Arthur Dent and Marvin *Anakin becoming Darth Vader, dying Padme giving birth to Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, and Chewbacca leading the Wookies *Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, and Gloria the Hippo with The Penguins, Phil and Mason chimps, and the lemurs *Sharkboy and Lavagirl with Max *Dorothy Gale, Toto (Pepe), The Scarecrow (Kermit), The Tin Thing (Gonzo), The Cowardly Lion (Fozzie), and the Four Witches (Miss Piggy) *Maggie Peyton driving Herbie *A tripod war in the background *Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing 2005-2006 *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony with DVD sets of The Muppet Show Season 1 and Fraggle Rock: The Complete First Season *Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie in Rocket *Johnny, Gwen, Ginger, Basil, Lily, Root, and Sage *Diego with Baby Jaguar *Snook, Burdette, Smooch and Winslow, Madge, Bob, Oko, Wartz, and Ick *Jack, Mary, and Mel *Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, and Toodles *Charlie and Lola *Linny the Guinea Pig, Turtle Tuck, and Ming-Ming Duckling *Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom battling with Dan Phantom *Sam Manson with her vampire fangs *Tucker as King Tuck *Jazz Fenton in her Fenton Peeler suit *Valerie Gray in her new battle armor suit *Trixie as the cheerleader with Stacey Wintergrin, Tracey, and Lacey *Jake Long and Spud Spudinski with Fury, Euryale, and Medusa (the Gorgon Sisters) *Rose as Huntsgirl *Jake's parents Jonathan and Susan and his sister Haley *The Oracle Twins Kara and Sara *Toph Beifong, Princess Azula, Suki, and Mai and Ty-Lee *Batgirl and Poison Ivy *Shark, Hawk, Axel, King and Lioness *Cloe, Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin *Meerkats *Coconut Fred, Bingo Cherry, Slip & Slide D'Peel, Mr. Mel Greenrind, Wedgie, and Bunga Berry *Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, and Rev Runner *Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary and Susan Test, and Hugh and Lila Test *Tucker X, Trudy X, Tuesday X, and Truman X *Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Guadalupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Bull Sharkowski, and Principal Pixiefrog *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Grandpa Max defeating the Charmcaster, Zombozo and his Circus Freak Trio, and Vilgax *Robotboy and Tommy Turnbull *Josh Redgrove and Parker Dinkleman *Emperor Kuzco and Malina *Mystic Force Rangers *Kappa Mikey *Rodney Squirrel and Andy *Tyra Banks hosting in the talk show set *Dr. Bones Brennan *Sam and Dean Winchester *The McDonald-Venturi family *Ted Mosby, Marshall Eriksen, Lily Aldrin, Barney Stinson, and Robin Scherbatsky *Chris, Julius, Rochelle, Drew, Tonya, and Greg *Early, Rusty, Granny and Lil Cullyer *Huey and Riley Freeman *Howie Mandel hosting for Deal or No Deal *Tim Clarke, Kyle Brewster, and Doug Reynolds *Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken *Lauren Conrad, Audrina Patridge, Whitney Port, and Heidi Montag *Regis Philbin hosting America's Got Talent *Photo dedications to James Doohan, Joe Ranft, Bob Denver, Don Adams, Nipsey Russell, Pat Morita, Richard Pryor, Len Carlson, Al Lewis, Don Knotts, Jack Wild, Buck Owens, Billy Preston, and Lennie Weinrib *Spongebob, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron *Muppet Wiki site *Princess Peach with her umbrella Perry the Parasol *Mario and Luigi after Bowser Jr. and Dry Bowser *Erin Esurance *Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs Endangered Species and African Adventure *BK Chicken Fries *Xbox 360 console *The first Blu-Ray discs *Google Translate service *Reese's Crispy Crunchy Bar *Hurricane Katrina hitting Louisiana *Georgia Aquarium with whale sharks and beluga whales *The Glass Pavilion expansion at the National Aquarium in Baltimore *Hong Kong Disneyland *Expedition Everest roller coaster at Disney's Animal Kingdom *PBS Kids Sprout with Ernie, Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Oscar, and Elmo *Twitter site *The New York Comic Con *Six Flags Great Escape Lodge & Indoor Waterpark *Legends Outlets Kansas City *Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, and Mike Teevee *Antarctic penguins *Will Stronghold, The Commander, Jetstream, Layla Williams, Principal Powers, and Sky High's superheroic students *The Time Wave *Victor Van Dort and Emily the Corpse Bride *Wallace as the Were-Rabbit and Grommit *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter *Walter and Danny Budwing playing Zathura *Frank Beardsley, Helen North, and their kids *The Pevensie children with Aslo and the White Witch *King Kong *The Baker family with their new baby Tom *Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Kirk the woodsman, Alexander Wolf, Detective Stork, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly, Boingo, and Twitchy *Nanny McPhee *Curious George and the Man with Yellow Hat *The derailed rollercoaster with passengers in the background *Inspector Clouseau and the Pink Panther diamond *Doogal, Brian, Ermintrude, Dylan, and Zebedee *Dave Douglas as The Shaggy Dog *Manny, Sid, and Diego with Ellie, Crash and Eddie, and Scrat *Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, and Ryan *The capsizing Poseidon *R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky and Quillo, Ozzie and Heather, and Tiger *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Live-action Garfield and his British lookalike Prince XII *Nacho Libre *Michael Newman and his magic remote control *Captain Jack Sparrow trying to duel Davy Jones and the Kraken 2005-2006 *Jerry Juhl's memorial photo with scripts and a rose 2006-2007 *Abby Cadabby, Gina, his adoptive son Marco, Elmo's parents Mae and Louie (with his photo album of themselves with Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, and Prairie Dawn as babies), Mrs. Crustworthy, Oscar in tuxedo with his grouch trophy, and the Dinner Theatre family (plus Johnny) with the CG-animated Twiddlebugs on the pumpkin-made 37 *Wubbzy *Curious George and the Man with the Yellow Hat *Manny and his tools *Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Jason and Michelle Conrad, and Grandmum *WordGirl *Darby, Buster, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Woodpecker, Beaver, Porcupine, Turtle, Raccoon, Skunk, and Mama Heffalump *Todd and Riley Daring with their daredevil dad Dick Daring and their secret agent mom Agent K Daring, plus Conrad Fleem and C.A.R.T.E.R. *Kim Possible (now in her new mission outfit), Ron Stoppable (with his baby sister Hana), Jim and Tim (now older), and Wade Load (now in person) stopping Camille Leon and Warmonga *C.H.Y.K.N. trying to defeat the W.I.T.C.H., Blunk, and Cedric *Hudson Horstachio, Franklin Fizzlybear, Paulie Pretztail, Fergy Fudgehog, Tina & Teddington Twingersnap, Les Galagoogoo, Ella Elephanilla, and Langston Lickatoad *Yin, Yang, and Master Yo *Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, and The Thing *Creepie Creecher with Caroleena, Vinnie, Gnat, and Pauly *Sarah Whitney, Alma Rodriguez, Molly Washington, Chloe Stilton, Zoey Stilton, Bailey Handler, Will Taggert, and Nani Cloud with Scarlet, Button, Calypso, Chili, Pepper, Aztec, Jimber, Sunburst, Shep, Teeny, Angora, and Cubby *Pucca *Superman and his Core Legionnaires *Ezekiel Zick, Elena Potato, and Timothy *Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Robi *Tom and Jerry *Ty and Abby Archer with Lab Rat *Undergrowth, Plant Girl Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom, with possessed Amity Park residents including Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, etc. *Tom Majors, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable with his baby sister Hannah *Totally Spies and their Spy Moms Gabby, Stella, and Carmen *El Tigre/Manny Rivera and La Tigresa/Frida Suarez *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby *Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn with Turtwig, Chimchar, Staravia, and Aipom *Sunny Bridges and Lil' D with Madison, Tamika, Eddie, Philly, Kim, Kam, and Principal Luna *George, Ape, Ursula, and Magnolia *Iggy Arbuckle, Old Rusty, and Jiggers *Nathan Explosion, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Pickles, William Murderface, and Toki Wartooth *Ron Trott, Tom Nicholson, Alden Tuller, and Luther Graves *Megan Mullally *Rachel Ray *Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Nathan Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, and Matt Parkman *Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade *Dexter Morgan *Liz Lemon *Bob Saget (host of 1 vs. 100) *Cory Baxter and the main cast of Cory in the House *Sarah St. Clair *John and Kate with eight kids *Chiller TV network *Toonami's 10th anniversary *Photo dedications to Mike Douglas, Sidney Sheldon, Anna Nicole Smith, Roscoe Lee Browne, Charles Nelson Reilly, and Don Herbert *An LED display resembling the cartoon character Ignignokt from Aqua Teen Hunger Force giving the finger following the 2007 Boston Mooninite panic *Nintendo Wii console *PlayStation 3 console *Apple TV digital media player *Tooth Tunes toothbrush *The first Blu-Ray player *Diet Pepsi Max soda *Thrillville video game *The first iPhone *Zoo Tycoon 2 Marine Mania expansion pack PC game *The Mawgu and the Wise Old Crab *Penny Crygor, Master Mantis, and Young Cricket *Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Boo, Dry Bones, Blooper, and Hammer Bro *The Tumblr site *D.J. Walters, Chowder, and Jenny Bennett escaping the Monster House *Lucas Nickle and the ants *Otis, Daisy, Bessy, Pip, Pig, Duke, Freddy, and Peck with Dag *Captain Zoom, Wonder, Princess, Houdini, and Mega Boy *Numbuh 1, Father, and the Senior Citi-Zombies *Snakes terrifying the Boeing 747-400 in the background *Yankee Irving, Screwie, and Darlin *Boog and Elliot with Beth *Roddy St. James, Sid, Rita Malone, The Toad, Spike, Whitey, and the slugs *Scott and Carol Calvin defeating Jack Frost *Mumble and the penguins *Dr. Steve Finch and Buddy Hall *The Unaccompanied Minors *Charlotte, Wilbur, Templeton, and Fern Arable *Larry Daley, Rexy, Dexter, Jedediah, Octavius, Attila the Hun, the Easter Island Moai, Teddy Roosevelt wax model, Sacagawea, and Ahkmenrah's mummy with the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Akhmenrah *Arthur and the Invisibles *Ella, Rick, Mambo, Munk, the Wizard, Frieda, Rumpelstiltskin, and the Prince *Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke *Emma and Noah Wilder and the "Toys" *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Splinter, Karai, and Max Winters *Lewis, Wilbur Robinson, Bowler Hat Guy, Carl, and the Robinson family (with Frankie and the Frogs and Tiny the T-Rex) *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston-Persons, and a sturgeon *Live-action Spider-Man and Venom *Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, King Arthur, Merlin, and Dragon *The Human Torch after the Silver Surfer *Remy, Linguini, and the rats *Live-action Transformers 2006-2007 *Steve Irwin's memorial photo with a crocodile, snake, and a rose *Bob Barker's retirement notice to "The Price is Right" *Joe Barbera's memorial photo with Hanna-Barbera memorabilia and a rose *Iwao Takamoto’s memorial photo with Scooby Snacks, Scooby-Doo memorabilia, and a rose 2007-2008 *Murray Monster throwing word stickers all over Hooper's Store, Sesame Street and everywhere else (including new neighbor Chris, Bert, Horatio the Elephant (holding the number 38), Elmo (the Bookeneer), the map of Panwapa, and the Christmas Counter-Downer *DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Broobee, Toodee, and Plex *Super Why *WordWorld characters *Rabbits from Bunnytown *Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Perry the Platypus, and Isabella *Danny Phantom flying with Sam Manson in his arms, Tucker Foley as mayor of Amity Park with the Danny Phantom statue, and Vlad Plasmius being "killed" by an ecto-asteroid in space *The now-graduated Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in their flying car *Drakken and Shego now a couple, as being Bonnie and Senor Senior Jr. *Cosmo with baby Poof *Tak and Jeera *Max Taylor, Rex Owen, and Zoe Drake with Triceratops, Carnotaurus, and Parasaurolophus *Jimmy Roberts with cartoon characters *The Care Bears *Skunk Fu *Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, and Bessy *Aang and his friends dressed as the members of the Fire Nation *Edgar and Ellen *CG, Emily, Ethan, Luis, and Squibbon *Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, and Truffles *Roger, Max, Caruso, Fiona and Buzz as dinosaurs *The Transformers *The Mr. Men characters *The Jungle Fury Rangers *Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O. Joe *Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane Watson *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Keven E. Levin, and Julie Yamamoto *Bessie Higgenbottom and her dog Happy *Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Bubbie *Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, D.J., Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel (plus Mr. Coconut) *Cathy Smith, Chris, Danny Jackson, and Sam *Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Pete Campbell, Betty Francis, Joan Harris, and Roger Sterling *Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson *Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Penny, Howard Wolowitz, and Rajesh Koothrappali *Jaime Sommers (the Bionic Woman) *Alex Russo and the Russo family with Harper Finkle *Kourtney, Kim, and Khloé Kardashian *Drew Carey replacing Bob Barker as host of The Price is Right *Photo dedications to Merv Griffin, Allan Melvin, Dick Martin, Harvey Korman, Kermit Love, and George Carlin *The slightly-expanded roster of Super Smash Brothers featuring Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Solid Snake, Meta Knight, Pit, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Ike, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, King Dedede, and Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario with Lumas, Princess Rosalina, and Captain Toad *The MySims *The Wii Fit Trainer *The Zoo Tycoon 2 Extinct Animals expansion pack *Amazon Kindle e-reader *Phase one of Kissimmee's shopping plaza The Loop *Disney's Hollywood Studios' Pixar Place and its main attraction Toy Story Midway Mania *Aquatica Orlando with Commerson's dolphins *The Simpsons with their pig Plopper (Spider Pig) *Live-action Bratz girls *Live-action Underdog and Sweet Polly Purebred with Jack Unger and Molly *Charlie Hinton and his Daddy Dare Care students playing with skunks on the bus *Mr. Bean with his suitcase to France *Barry B. Benson with Vanessa Bloome *Edward Magorium in his Wonder Emporium with Molly Mahoney as his employee *Princess Giselle loving Robert Philip (with Morgan) with Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine in marriage (with Pip), to Queen Narissa's and Nathaniel's disgust *Live-action Dave Seville, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, with Ian Hawke *George, Sedgewick, and Elliot (the Pirates who didn't do anything) *Cloverfield Monster *The Grace children with Aunt Lucinda Spiderwick *Penelope Wilhern with her scarf covering half her face *Cavemen with mammoths, saber tooth cat, and giant killer bird *Horton (holding a clover with a speck on it that contains Whoville), Sour Kangaroo, Rudy, the Wickersham Brothers, and Vlad Vladikoff *Nim and Jack Rusoe with Selkie the sea lion, Fred the bearded dragon, Chica the sea turtle, and Galileo the pelican *Live-action Iron Man *Live-action Speed Racer, Trixie, Racer X, Spritle, Chim Chim, Sparky, and Mom and Pops Racer with the Mach-5 *Indiana Jones with the Crystal Skull *Po Ping with the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Mr. Ping *Live-action The Incredible Hulk *Maxwell Smart, Agent 99, and Agent 23 *WALL-E and EVE 2008-2009 *The Sesame Street Laundromat with Leela working there and with laundry and the number 39 on the clothesline, with wide-screen HD format *Texas Telly and the Golden Triangle of Destiny *Murray meeting Ovejita on his way to school *Clay-animated Ernie and Bert *Abby Cadabby as Alice, Elmo as the Red Rabbit, Grover as the Mad Hatter, Zoe as Mousey the Hatter Helper, The Count as the Counterpillar, and Cookie Monster as the Cheshire Cookie Cat *Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Pepe with their unsent letters to Santa Claus *Officer Meany and Bobo *Beaker and Petra Nemcova *Claire and her mother *Miley Cyrus with the Electric Mayhem and the Snowths *Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Luncheon Counter Monster, and a Quongo-like gorilla playing with puppets from FAO Schwarz' Whatnot Workshop *Sid, his family, May, Gerald, and Gabriela *Apollo, Squacky, Sweetpea Sue, and CowBella *The cast of the reboot of The Electric Company *Martha Lorraine *Imagination Movers with Warehouse Mouse *Special Agent Oso *The unnamed family in the Aggro-Bowl *Zak Saturday, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon *Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Yoda *Batman, Black Canary, Catwoman, and Huntress *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Agent P, Dr. Doofensmirtz, and Vanessa *Riley, Todd, Tasumi, Abbey Willson, Jacobo Jacobo, and Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry *Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Izzy/E-Scope, D.J., Lindsay, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Beth, and Justin competing, with Bridgette and Geoff hosting in the Aftermath set with Peanut Gallery members Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Tyler, Cody, and Katie and Sadie *Zhalia Moon, Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit *The League of Super Evil *Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy J. Heinous, and Heloise *Iron Man *A blue team and yellow team from "Destroy Build Destroy" attempting to tear down *Jax Teller *Sookie Stackhouse and Stephen Moyer *Mike Traceur, Dr. Sarah Graiman, and KITT *Cody and Zack Martin, London Tipton, Bailey Pickett, Mr. Moseby, and Marcus Little *Buddy Valastro Jr. making their cake *The cast of Glee *Conan O'Brien *Photo dedications to Larry Harmon, Bernie Brillstein, Bernie Mac, Isaac Hayes, Jerry Reed, Don LaFontaine, Bill Melendez, Paul Newman, Michael Crichton, Paul Benedict, Maddie Blaustein, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, Eartha Kitt, Ricardo Montalbán, Bea Arthur, Dom DeLuise, Wayne Allwine, David Carradine, Ed McMahon, Farrah Fawcett, and Michael Jackson *Mexicans wearing surgical masks for protection against H1N1 *Toon Disney becoming Disney XD *Vinylmation toys *LeapFrog Didj handheld console *Mega Man with Splash Woman, Concrete Man, Galaxy Man, Jewel Man, Plug Man, Tornado Man, Magma Man, and Hornet Man *Werehog Sonic *Some american wildlife from SimAnimals *Expanded Street Fighter fighters, plus Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, El Fuerte, Seth, and Gouken *The Sims 3 PC game *The Dubai Mall photos *Valencia Bioparc photos *Atlantis The Palm, Dubai photos *The Manta roller coaster and aquarium photos *Jungala at Busch Gardens Tampa photos *Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas vacation club photos *The first annual Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival photos *Uber ride-hailing service *The first Sea Life Aquarium in the U.S. photos *Sirius XM Satellite Radio *Danny Phantom characters riding the Danny Phantom Ghost Zone (formerly the Screaming Yellow Eagle), Fairy OddParents characters riding the Fairly OddCoaster (formerly the Timberland Twister), Avatar the Last Airbender characters riding the Avatar Airbender, SpongeBob SquarePants characters riding the SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge, Jimmy Neutron characters riding Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Collider (formerly the Treetop Tumbler), Tak and the Power of Juju characters riding the Tak Attack (formerly the Mighty Axe), Backyardigans characters riding the Backyardigans Swing-Along (formerly the Kite-Eating Tree), Dora and Boots riding the El Circulo Del Cielo (formerly the Skyscraper Ferris Wheel), Rugrats riding the Rugrat Reptarmobiles, the Wonder Pets riding the Wonder Pet's Flyboat (formerly the Frog Hopper), Diego and his animal friends riding Diego's Rescue Rider (formerly the Camp Bus), and Blue and Magenta riding Blue's Skidoo (formerly the Red Baron) in Nickelodeon Universe at the Mall of America *Sophie Sheridan *Ham III, Luna, and Titan in their spaceship with flies Nat, I.Q., and Scooter *Igor and Eva *Chloe the chihuahua and her owner Rachel Ashe *Lina and Doon underground with a huge star-nosed mole *Marty, Melman, Alex, and Gloria in Africa *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, and Penny *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Terence *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Despereaux Tilling *Andi and Bruce with their Hotel for Dogs *Paul Blart *Coraline Jones *Ginormica, The Missing Link, B.O.B., Insectosaurus, and Dr. Cockroach *Inspector Clouseau with the Pink Panther diamond *Live-action Chun-Li *Miley in the country *Mala, Senn, and Jim Stanton *USS Kelvin in the background *Larry Daley, Amelia Earhart, George Armstrong Custer, The Thinker, Abraham Lincoln Statue, the Cupid Statues, and the gigantic octopus *Carl Frederickson, Russell, Dug, and Kevin *Rick Marshall, Holly Cantrell, Will Stanton, Grumpy the T-Rex, and Sleestaks *Manny and Ellie given birth to their calf Peaches, Scrat falling for Scrattle, and Buck fighting against Rudy 2009 *Abby Cadabby, Blogg, and Gonnigan celebrating 40 years of Sesame Street with Mrs. Sparklenose and a chicken serving cake which Niblet eats *Hands of Harvey Kneeslapper, Roosevelt Franklin, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Biff, and Sully writing HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SESAME STREET *Salty and Pierre *The all-star Muppet cast performing "Bohemian Rhapsody" *Buddy T-Rex, Tiny Pteranodon, and Mr. Conductor in their Dinosaur Train *Twist, Shout, Marina, and Kiki *Zooter, Ellyvan, and Bungo *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin E. Levin, Julie Yamamoto and Ship, Max Tennyson, Darkstar, and Charmcaster *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Broseth, Lo, and Johnny surfing the waves *Sierra, Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Heather, and “Feral” Ezekiel *The Battle Force 5 racing *Garfield, Odie, and Jon ArbuckLe *The Super Hero Squad with Disney outfits in honor of Disney buying Marvel *Lee, Mark, Megan, and Tony Clark *Glenn Martin and his family *Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore *Mehmet Oz on the set of The Dr. Oz Show *Sterling Archer and his colleagues *The main cast of Modern Family *The Heck family *Big Time Rush *Competitors using obstacle courses on the set of American Ninja Warrior *Photo dedications to Dal McKennon, Walter Cronkite, Henry Gibson, Captain Lou Albano, Roy E. Disney, Alaina Reed Hall, and Brittany Murphy *Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad saving Princess Peach from Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Koopalings *An interactive photographer photographing such African animals as a giraffe, zebra, lion, elephant, and hippopotamus *Angry Birds flying against green pigs *The Annoying Orange *Barnes & Noble Nook e-reader *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit in Universal Orlando *Darwin, Blaster, and Juarez of the G-Force *Skip, Tazer, Razor, and Sparks *The rainbow-colored Wishing Rock *The Stitchpunks *Live-action Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma *Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Steve, Baby Brent, Officer Earl Devereaux, and Manny *Katie and Micah *Max and the Wild Things *Astro-Boy, Dr. Umatarō Tenma, Cora, Sludge, Widget, and Zane *Tinker Bell, Terence, Blaze, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta *Ebenezer Scrooge and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future *The Earth being destroyed during the film's events December 21, 2012 *Mr. Fox *Chuck Baker and Planet 51's alien life *Dan Rayburn and Charlie Reed *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Ray *Live-action Alvin, Simon, and Theodore flirting with Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette Category:Fan Artwork Category:Pop Century Category:Crossovers